Change For The Better
by The True Queen Of Slytherin
Summary: A new girl has come to the Labyrinth, but not of her own accord and not of Jareth's doing but of Sara's. Sara's grandaughter has entered the Labyrinth. What happens when she realizes the Goblin King is very handsome? OCXJareth.
1. A Funeral And Jareth

Okay, So this is a Labyrinth story.

Enjoy!

-Annie

* * *

**Change For The Better **

**Chapter One**

**Andy**

It was a gray day. The sky was clay like, clouds twisted and turned churning up a terrible storm in there great bellies. Thunder sounded somewhere in the distance like the clapping of a furious being in rage. Lightning struck far off in the mountains touching down from the sky to the ground.

Andromeda Williams sat cross legged on the early morning grass watching the sky with a nonchalant look on her face. Her grandmother strolled up behind her gracefully but witheringly. Her white old woman hands rested gently on Andromeda's shoulders. Andromeda felt them shake lightly from paulsy.

Andromeda sighed deeply, looked at the grave in front of her for a long time, and stood.

"My dear," Her grandmother began, but was stopped with a look of pure sadness set on her young face. "I'm so sorry." She finished.

Andromeda shrugged. She didn't cry. She didn't sob. She didn't moan, or whine. She just watched, and sulked. Her parents, Tonnie and Jareth Williams died not 2 weeks before. Why the funeral was so far away from the death she couldn't say. They left there daughter of seventeen alone in the world 3 months before she was to be an legal adult.

"Come, sweet heart, it is getting quite late, we have to go." Andromeda fixed her dress with a sigh, the fabric ran smoothly down her body just like it had on her mother.

She fallowed her grandmother to the old van in the corner of the funeral parking lot. Before sliding into the passenger seat, she looked once more at the 2 headstones standing side by side in silence.

_Jareth Hoggle Williams_

_Loving Fater and Husband with a beautiful imagination. _

_1975-2010_

_Tonitia Samantha (Rednall) Williams_

_Loving Mother and Wife who loved the unknown_

_1980-2010_

_

* * *

_

Andromeda dried herself off in her bathroom, from her well deserved shower. Since her parents had died she went to live with her grandmother Sandra Williams.

Andromeda looked in the mirror. She was told many times and many before that she looked so much like her father, who looked so much like her grandmother. She had long raven black hair and emerald green eyes as bright as diamonds. She had fair skin, and a thin body.

Andromeda went out into her room to change into a black Iron Maiden t-shirt and a pair of black skinny's. She was putting in her earrings when her grandmother called to her from the living room.

Andromeda took the box of studs and walked into the living room.

"Yes? Grandmama?" She sat in front of Sandra's old wicker rocking chair. In her hand's Sandra held a present.

"I have something for you." Andromeda worked a stud into her cartilidge and shoved the back on and continued on all the way to her earlobe.

"Oh, Grandmama, my birthday isn't until months away." She answered with lipth as she put in her lipring, wincing slightly.

"I think you could use a good story now."

"Alright then, just let me finish with my metal." Sandra waited patiantly for her granddaughter to poke and prod in her skin.

"Why do you have all those?" Sandra groaned for the millionth time.

"I like them." Sandra stared as a nose stud wen't in.

When Andromeda was done she took the present from her and peeled back the paper.

It was a read leather bound book with a buckle on the side. It smelt of must and pine.

_The Labyrinth._

Andromeda ran her fingers gently over the book and stopped just at the buckle. Her hand twitched slightly.

She suddenly thrust it into her grandmother's arms.

"I can't take this Granny, it's your favorite." Sandra would not take it back.

"You know the story as well as I do and you love it as much. I think it's time it be given to you." Andromeda looked back down at the book. A beautifully bound book, of a wonderous tale. A tale of a beautiful young girl and a handsome Goblin King. Andromeda attacked Sandra with emotion.

"Thank you, Grandmama!" Sandra was hugged tightly and kissed lightly on the cheek.

"Don't thank me yet." Sandra mumbled once Andromeda was up the stairs.

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

Andromeda had stayed up half the night reading the fairytale, she loved the well worn crinkled pages of the book, the smell, the feel beneath her fingers. She loved it.

She finished it at about 1 am. When she was finished and she sat in her bed looking out into the night through her open. She felt a sneaking suspicioun like she was being watched. She choose to ignore and pulled the covers up to her chin, turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

"Andromeda, dear, will you come down her for a second?" Sandra called from the kitchen. Andromeda came down the stairs pulling a shirt on over her bra. It was early in the morning, and Andromeda had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to read to me later?" Andromeda wasn't surprised at the strange request. She had a beautiful reading voice and read out loud alot. She smiled.

"Sure."

"Good. Here's some tea, go upstairs and read your book, I can see you are dying to." Sandra smiled and thrust a mug of hot tea into Andromeda's hands.

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!" _

Andromeda stopped for breath.

Sandra smiled over her knitting at her granddaughter. It was late 10:00 around that time. It was pounding rain outside, and the thunder beat on the old house.

Andromeda cleared her throat and began again.

_"Say the right words the goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free! But the girl knew, that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin! And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it... " _

The thunder grew louder.

"_I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!" _Andromeda said very loudly and enthusiastically.

Sandra sighed and shook her head.

The thunder stopped.

"That's not it! It doesn't even start with I wish." Sandra said smiling remembering her own mistake. Andromeda rolled her eyes and tched at her grandmother.

"Well EXCUSE ME for trying to liven it up a little, nit picky." Sandra chuckled good heartedly.

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right...now." _Andromeda gasped a huge barn owl had burst through the open window.

It fluttered around frantically, and finally transformed into a very pissed man.

His mixed matched eyes shown anger.

"SARA!" He stalked over to Sandra glared down at her charmingly.

"Hello again, Jareth."

Andromeda looked between the two and in the midst of this she realized they were no longer in the living room. They were in front of a door, a huge stone door in the middle of the day, outside.

They were in front of the Labyrinth.

"Shit."

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! Promise the next one will be up soon! Promise it will BE ALOT BETTER!**

**Please Review!**

**- love Annie**


	2. Realization, Motion Sickness, and Dad

Okay, This is Chapter TWO!

Enjoy!

Annie

* * *

**Change For The Better**

**Chapter Two**

**Jareth**

The Throne room had grown bored with nothing to do. The goblins were completely bored out of there minds. There hadn't been a Labyrinth runner in months. Most of the Goblins spent there time sleeping or doing Jareth's bidding in the fairie patches near the begining of the Labyrinth.

The throne at the head of the room was bear. Where was the Goblin King? He was in his room of stairs. Pacing up and down constantly, out of sheer boredom and heartbreak. Sara had been gone 78 years but it felt like only months to Jareth. It left a wide gaping hole in his tender heart, and he knew that it was not going to go away anytime soon.

He sat down on a stair case that was rather long and pondered the same feelings that were always going on inside him.

On one hand he loved Sara, and wanted her to be happy, even if that meant with another man in another world.

On the other hand, he hated himself for letting her ever enchant him. It was her eyes, he had decided. The deepest emerald he had ever seen as clean cut as diamonds.

He summoned a crystal in his fist and looked into it.

It was a cemetary. A young girl sat cross legged on the cold grass watching the sky. And then _she_ came to stand next her.

His heart ached with unwanted joy and pain.

She was old. For a human. He looked down at his still young body of a man in his 20's. She changed everyday and he hadn't changed since.

The girl on the ground looked exactly as Sara had once, young, beautiful...but she wasn't her.

In a fit of pure rage, Jareth pivoted his arm and threw the crystal as hard as he could it bounced off a wall and fell up to the way gravity pulled it.

He watched it fall to the ground as he looked up.

* * *

It had been two days since he last checked in on her.

He was in his Throne scolding a goblin when he felt it. He heard it.

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away...right...now." _The most beautiful voice he heard.

With a triumphant smile he vanished.

* * *

**Andy**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Jareth hissed into Sandra's face. She smiled.

"Because you wouldn't do that." Jareth's angry scowl slackened and he glared at her knowing she was right.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" He said in a much calmer voice.

"I'm here to make a propostition." Sandra said.

"Grandmama? What the fuck is going on?" Andromeda rarely ever swore, but she thought it was an appropriate time.

Sandra and Jareth turned to look at her as if they forgot she was there. Andromeda stood awkwardly and closed the book. Jareth's mix matched eyes flickered over her. Then to the book. She looked him over as well and licked her lips in irritation. He was so familiar. Jareth... Jareth..._Jareth..._

_...The Goblin King. _

"Who are you?" He smirked.

"Andy." She answered with out offering a hand. Sandra watched them smiling.

"How do you know Sara?" He said stepping closer to her and glaring down at her. Even though the relation was more then obvious he had to be sure.

"Sara? I don't know a Sara." Jareth looked at Sandra.

"My full name is Sandra." She said as if it was enough information. "And she is my grandaughter." Sandra pulled Andromeda into side in a one armed hug.

Jareth's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing here? Leave! LEAVE NOW!" He began to stalk off.

"Jareth, You know we can't leave until you let us." Sandra said slyly.

Shouting loudly at the door, he was obviously irritated. He turned back to face them.

"What do you want?"

"I want Andromeda to stay in your castle till she is legally an adult."

"What?" Andromeda and Jareth shouted together.

"Grandmama, no offense, but you are completely off your rocker, this entire place is nutso, this more insane then Michael Jackson! And I LIKE Michael Jackson!" When Andromeda was stressed out she talked randomness.

"Do you not no where you are, precious?" Jareth said a charming smile on his face as he stood directly in front of Andromeda. Sandra smirked at her old nickname.

Andromeda glared sourly.

"No."

"You're in Underground. " Silence.

"Bull shit." Andromeda looked at Sandra who shrugged.

"And let me guess, you must be Jareth, the Goblin King." Andromeda said filled with doubt.

Jareth bowed deeply. "At your service."

Andromeda sighed and sat on the ground.

"I'm screwed."

"She is NOT staying here! NOT IN MY KINGDOM!"

"Oh, come on Jareth! She needs a place to stay, and I'm not going to be here in the next few months, she's going to need some kind of guidance."

"Do I look like I can give good guidance?"

...

"No! But your the only person I can think of!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" Andromeda sat off to the side sinking it all in as she watched the two fight.

"LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE COUNCIL!" Sandra screamed back. Jareth stumbled back and gone pale.

"No, anything but that."

"What's wrong Jareth, are you scared of Daddy?"

"No!"

"Of course he is." Jareth jumped and turned around to come face to face with Andromeda. Her eyes were even more mesmerizing then Sara's. "It's in the book." She said waving it in his face.

Jareth growled lowly in her face.

Jareth abruptly grabbed both girl's upper arms and vanished in a cloud of dust and glitter.

* * *

Andromeda immediatly broke away from Jareth and her grandmother, once they reached there destination. She ran to the trash bin by the desk and emptied her stomache, into it, over and over.

Jareth stared in wonder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Motion sickness."

They didn't notice the High King sitting at his desk looking at them in shock.

"Jareth, what is this?" Jareth's face wen't even whiter if that was possible.

"F-father."

Andromeda stopped heaving wildly and breathed deeply over the trash bin. She was getting a headache, and things were happening so fast her vision blurred.

"I am Sandra Williams, a former runner of Jareth's Labyrinth, I am going to die with in the month and my grandaughter has no where else to go. If She could stay in the Goblin Castle for just three months, I would die a very happy women." Sandra smiled kindly at the man, her hands started to shake from paulsy again.

"I'm sorry Mrs.-"

"I know what you are going to say that a human should not be aloud to live here in Underground, but she is not fully human, otherwise she wouldn't be here,"

Andromeda went into another round of vomiting at that last part. Not human.

"Well, I don't see a posing problem in any of this." The High King said.

"But Father!"

"Jareth, this young women is in trouble! Stop acting like a child and help her!" Jareth's face went red and he stalked out of the room leaving glitter trailing behind.

"Thank you so much, Your highness, thank you so much."

"I think it will be good for my son to learn respect. Now if you please leave, I have work to do."

"Of Course."

Andromeda walked out after her grandmother taking the garbage can with her.

She had a feeling that this was going to be a hell of a three months.

* * *

**Okay so this kind of sucked, I'm sorry, that it's totally lame, I just have a lot of propping for the actual story to come into place. **

**Please Review even if you don't like it, I love reviews! **

**- Love Annie**


	3. The Strange and Enchanting

**Okay Here is Chapter three. **

**Now this is where the good parts come in. **

**I hope you like it. I really do. **

**A thanks to:**

**Alice Althea**

**CursedMinstrel**

**and**

**GothGirl13**

**for reviewing for chapters 1 and 2! **

**THANK YOU!**

**-Love Annie**

**

* * *

**

**Change For The Better **

**Chapter Three**

**Andy**

It wasn't an hour since they left the High King's office that they had to walk to the castle through the Labyrinth, because Jareth refused to come and get Andromeda.

They walked in silence going straight through the walls like Sandra should have done in the first place. Andromeda was seething in silent rage at her grandmother. Why she had never told her that the Labyrinth was real, that Jareth was real. That she abruptly tricked her into saying those words. To tricking her to come here all because Sandra was...dying.

Andromeda looked at the woman that she called friend. Her long black hair was speckled with gray and white. She had huge bags under her eyes, and her wrinkles were deep. Her hands shook constantly and she walked on a cane in orthepedic shoes.

Andromeda wanted to take in the surrondings around her, she wanted to take in the talking walls the vines, the Labyrinth, but she just couldn't fit her brain around the fact that the fairytale she had loved so dearly since childhood was real. She sighed. She would have time to observe.

"I'm sorry." Sandra mumbled, Andromeda looked at her as they both stopped walking. She hugged her close to her body. "I really think you'll like it here though, I really do." Andromeda smiled, at her grandmother's idiocy.

She was really old, and didn't think rationally most of the time, but in this case she was glad she was so delusional.

"Thank you." Sandra nodded. "I'm going to miss you, Grandmama."

"I'll always be with you, remember that." Andromeda nodded.

She nodded, as a tear slid down her face.

She would always remember.

* * *

**Jareth**

How could that old coot do this to him? He was pacing back and forth along the hall outside his room, he couldn't sleep. He had changed from his normal black drab to white cotton sleep shirt and long cotton pants.

His own father!

Sara and Andromeda still hadn't arrived at the castle. He could tell they were close. He sighed and thought back to what Sara had said.

She was dying. It made his heart wretch with unsaid things. He wanted to scream, let it all out, but he couldn't. He felt cheated out of something. He didn't know what exactly.

And then there was Andromeda she was, so amazingly, strange. She said words, that Jareth had never heard before, like bull shit. Who would curse the fesis of a cow? And all that metal sticking out of her ears and the one in her lip! It was mesmerizing watching her play with it. He wondered what kind of growth it was.

And what Sara had said about her not being human.

He would be able to tell if she was goblin.

She was not.

What was she?

"Your Highness, Ms. Williams is here with her Grandmother." A stubby goblin with green hair waddled up to him.

"Fine." He vanished and was at the front door of the castle.

There they stood. Andromeda had a bag slung over her shoulder, she was looking around the entry hall, licking her lipring thoughtfully.

"Well it was pleasent seeing you again Jareth, please take care of her." Sandra said, surprising Jareth greatly by hugging him around the shoulders.

His heart broke. It was so loud he could have swore she heard it. When Sandra let go he told them to say goodbye and he turned around to give them privacy.

"We did on the way here." Andromeda answered. She kissed Sandra lightly on the cheek.

With a wave of his hand Sandra was gone.

Silence.

Now it was just them.

Jareth and Andromeda.

"Your room's this way," He headed off down one hallway and she fallowed.

"I'm sorry for this, by the way, I don't mean to inconveinince you." She offered. He felt something tingle inside him as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's not you who is inconveinincing me, It's my father." He answered back with a scowl. She nodded and licked her lipring again.

"My father was like that."

"Was?"

"They are both gone, that's why I was living with San-Sara." She corrected herself.

"You look like her you know, Sara," Awkward Silence.

"So it's, Andromeda, right?" He said breaking the awkward silence. He didn't know why he felt so desperate to make her feel comfortable he just needed to know she would be fine.

"Yeah, that's what my Mom and Dad called me, so did Grandma, but since I'm new to this whole The Labyrinth is real thing, I'm going to try something new. So call me Andy." They stopped at a door. He turned to look at her. They looked at eachother for a long time. And he did something he didn't think he would do for the next three months.

He smiled.

* * *

**Andy **

Andy woke up in the softest bed ever. She stretched her arms above her head and remembered back to what had happened the day before. She felt self consious when she realized that there was someone in the room with her.

"'Morning Miss the highness has invited you to breakfast in his room this morning." It was an orange goblin. She smiled.

"Thank you, uh, what's your name?"

"Rudsuck, Miss."

"Thank you, Rudsuck." Andy had a plan to learn every Goblin's name in the castle.

"When am I to meet him?"

"8:00 o' clock, Miss."

"Thank you, um, you can leave now."

The Goblin exited and Andy sighed. She had a good hour before she had to meet Jareth. She took a shower got dressed in a Avenged Sevenfold t shirt, and a black poofy skirt. She was surprised this fit in her duffle bag. She threw her hair up showing off her 20-some peircings. She put on her shoes and took her notebook from her bag.

She set off out her room and began down the hall. She fallowed a trail of bubbles floating in the air. She found Jareth sitting on the window sill next to his door staring out the window thinking intensly. Crystal after crystal fell out of his hands and floated away. She caught one before it fell to far from his hand.

He looked up in shock. She smiled at him.

"Morning. I think we got off on a wrong start, can we start all over again.?" She said holding the crystal out for him. He took it and smirked.

"I'm Andromeda Rose Williams, I'm seventeen and it's a pleasure to meet you-" She held her hand our after curtseying.

He hesitated and stood. He took her hand in his gloved one and shook it firmly.

"Jareth, The Goblin King, I'm ten-thousand and seven next week and it's a pleasure to meet you also, Ms. Williams." He still held her hand, and as he held it he placed a small kiss on top of her fingers.

His lips were like ice, they were gentle and sweet. The sensation made Andy's spine tingle.

He looked up into her eyes, She sucked in a breath as she watched his mix matched eyes search her own.

"Shall we eat?" He dropped her hand and entered his room, the crystal still in his hand.

She fallowed him into a huge room, that looked nothing like a room. His bed was a window bed and had looked like it had not been slept in. In the center of the room was a table with two chairs and a silver tray filled with breakfast things.

There was no floor. Or so it looked. Jareth walked acrossed the air and took his seat in the floating chair.

Andromeda stood in the door way and watched him motion to her.

"Um...I highly doubt I'm going to be able to do that." She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Try, I promise If you fall I'll catch you."

She took her eyes away from the black abiss and looked up at him again. He seemed so sure that she could do it.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die..."

She closed her eyes tightly and stepped forword. She felt solidness. She looked down quickly.

She was standing in mid air.

"Oh, shit, oh fuck, oh mother fucking hell." She murmered over and over as she looked into the nothingness. Jareth watched the strange words spew from her mouth and he smirked.

He stood grabbed her arm and guided her to her seat.

"Just watch your food and you'll be fine."

Andy bit into a biscuit lightly making sure her eyes did not leave the table.

They ate in quiet silence. It was peaceful, yet still slightly awkward.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Andy looked away from the table and up at him. He was reading a paper, and sipping something from a mug. His lips wrapped around the mug.

_Those lips..._

"I'm a Senior in highschool." He looked up at her.

"What's that?" She smirked.

"It's school. It means I only had one year left, but I didn't want to go back anyways." She picked up a mug in front of her and looked into it. The liquid was greenish blue.

"It's fairie tea, it's good." He said drinking his own.

Andy tentivally lifted it to her lips and swallowed. It tasted very similar to white wine.

"What's your favorite color?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"I want to know everything there is to know about you." He said in a hushed tone. Andy tried to force back a blush. He noticed and smirked.

"Why would you want to know that?"

He looked at her for a moment, folded his paper and put his mug down.

"Quite truthfully, you are very...strange." Andy's jaw dropped. She was strange? HER? What about him with his long blonde hair, different colored eyes and crystals?

He leaned forward on the table and rested his head in his hands, he watched her intently. She blushed deep red.

"Me? Strange?"

"Well, yes. You look very much like Sara, you have very enchanting eyes, you say the strangest thing like "Fuck" what ever that means, and you have a strange growth all over your ears."

Andy looked at him like a fish out of water. She tried to ignore the enchanting eyes comment.

"Growth all over my...do you mean my peircings?"

"Your what?"

She took out a couple of cartildge earrings and showed him the holes.

"It's not a growth I meant to do that. It's like...like...well, I put a needle through my ear and I hang jewelry from it."

He looked at her strange. Like he didn't see the point.

"Why?"

"Well...uh...um. You know I really don't know. I like it." She began putting them back in.

"So you stab your ears and your lip?"

"And my nose." She pointed to the stud in her nose.

"See! Exactly my point, very strange."

By this time Andy had forgotten about the black abiss just below her feet.

"Well, what about you?" She accused, suddenly feeling self consious of his staring.

"What about me?"

"What's with the crystals?"

"You read the book didn't you?"

She just looked at him in silence.

"I don't get that part."

"I don't know I just can do it. Here," He produced a crystal from his curled hand and handed it to her.

"It's supposed to enchant the on looker." He looked at her examine it. It was smooth and clear.

"I guess it's like your peircings, I like it." She tossed it in the air and it landed in her hand as a snake.

"Holy shit!" Her hand shot away from it knocking her forgotten notebook off the table and tumbling down into the abiss. Jareth took the snake away from her and dropped it in the abiss.

She watched after her notebook. She pouted.

"Aw, I had a lot of things in there." She mumbled.

With a wave of his hand the very same notebook apeared in his gloved fingers. She held out her hand for it but instead he thumbed through it.

"What are these?"

"Drawings." She crossed her arm clearly irritated he was going through her things.

"There really good."

"Thanks. Can I have it back now please?"

He looked up from the notebook and smiled at her charmingly, he held it out for her. She snatched it away.

"Thank you."

"Your highness! The feirys in the woods would like to talk do you." A goblin with redish skin, and orange hair had entered the room.

"Alright, thank you Riptaught."

Jareth began standing from his chair. He went over to his bed and picked up a long black cloak and slung it over his shoulders.

"It's blue by the way."

He looked back at Andy. She was smiling softly eating some fruit.

"What is?"

"My favorite color is blue."

He smiled.

"Mine's green."

And he vanished.

* * *

**YAY! **

**Review please! **

**-Annie**


	4. I can make you

**Annie here again! **

**Chapter four! **

**Hope you all like it! **

**Thank you SOOOO much GothGirl13! I love your reviews!**

**-Annie**

**

* * *

**

**Change For The Better **

**Chapter 4**

**Jareth**

He didn't really think that breakfast would go as well as it did. He cursed the feirys for calling for him. All they were whining about was the stupid head policy. Apparently, someone had taken off another head and then it was a flying frenzie of heads everywhere!

Jareth wanted to know so much more about Andro-Andy. But when he had returned she was no longer in his room, or in hers. He called for the goblin Rudsuck, her temorary servant to ask where she was. He said she was exploring the castle.

Jareth didn't like the idea of her in the castle unattended. There were very many dangerous things in the castle. But Jareth had business to attend to and could not worry about that at the moment.

"But Father!"

"No, Jareth! You can not go to the UpperWorld unless the words are said! It's the rules!" The High King was in his throne room when Jareth had appeared in front of him.

"You already have an assignment to take care of the girl named Andromeda! Deal with that first before coming to me about the Upperworld."

Jareth wanted to go see Sara one last time.

Plain and Simple.

* * *

**Andy**

It took Andy for ever to get out of Jareth's room and she was fuming and puffing with air when she did.

"Ms. Williams!" Rusuck came waddling around the corner to stand infront of Andy.

"Hello again, Rudsuck."

"Ms. Williams has remembered Rudsuck's name!"

"Of course I remembered. Can you point me to the nearest bathroom?" Andy asked closing Jareth's door with a soft click. She think she need to go throw up somewhere, it was motion sickness all over again.

"Well, Ms. Williams just came from the nearest bathroom, in the highness's suite."

"There is no way I'm going back in there." She said exasperated.

"Well then there is one just down the hall." Andy headed down the hall.

"Thank you!"

Andy came to many rooms but no bathroom. The castle seemed to have hundreds and hundreds of rooms. She entered what looked like a throne room. It was a mess, chickens ran around everywhere pecking at crumbs and seeds.

"Well, he keeps his room tidy as a black hole but his throne room as dirty as mine." She mumbled to her self. There was a sleeping goblin in the corner. She walked the short stairs to the throne and noticed a crystal sitting next to it. She picked it up and tossed it lightly. She could tell it was recently made. She set it back down and went into the room next door. She wished she hadn't.

It was a room of stairs. On the ceiling on the walls. Her head began to spin. And her motion sickness was coming back. She heard grumbling and tinging of crystal.

She looked up at a stair case in the corner of the room tucked into the corner of the ceiling.

Jareth sat with his head in his right hand. He was talking to himself He juggled seven crystals in one hand.

"Fae, this Fae that, 'You are a Fae Jareth, start acting like one.' I'd like to show that old goon! Can't go to the UpperWorld." Andy backed up against the shadows as she watched him scowl darkly at the crystals.

It was silent for a very long time.

* * *

**Jareth**

"I know your down there." He sighed. And he looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.

She climbed the nearest stair case, and jumped to the edge of the one he was on so she sat up right and he sat upside down on the steps.

She layed down and threw her head over the edge to look at him.

He looked at her and glared.

"What?"

"Your in a fowl mood." He growled in response.

Silence.

"Come here."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Considering I'm still victum of gravity, all the blood is rushing to my head when I look at you like this, it hurts like bitch."

He hesitated, looked at her, frowned and looked away.

"I don't want to."

"I want you to."

He growled again.

"You are very pushy." He stood and walked over the edge to sit next to her now side by side. She didn't bother sitting up though. She just lifted her head and rested it on her folded hands.

"Do you actually want to talk about it or am I going to have beat it out of you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I want you to talk about it."

"You can't make me."

"I can make you."

"Oh yeah? how?" He rolled his eyes and looked down at her. He froze. This was the first time He actually looked into her eyes without looking away quickly.

Her eyes were intensly looking into his. He felt his heart jump.

Her eyes were different like his, in a way. They were different shade's of green. His favorite shades of green. They were just like the most fine cut emeralds he had ever laid eyes on.

"Jareth, what is bothering you?" She asked quietly as if she was concerned. He broke himself from his trance and looked away.

"Nothing." He scowled at his beating heart, it was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears.

"Jareth, look at me-"

"No."

"How old did you say you were?"

"Ten thousand and six, why?"

"You are acting like a hundred year old." She said tauntingly. When Jareth turned back to her his eyes showed the fires of hell.

"I am not!"

"You are and it makes for a very unattractive king!" She retorted to his protest. He glared down at her.

"You want to know what my problem is?" He said standing up abruptly.

"My father hates me. The girl that I once loved is old and dying, we haven't had a runner in the labyrinth for eons, and I'm stuck with a stupid teenage girl who's doesn't have a mommy or daddy to live with so she has to live with me!"

The moment he said that he wanted to take it back. His heart filled with dread.

Silence.

Andy seemed to be thinking very hard.

"I see three options here. One, I could take what you said to heart and hate you. Two, I could take what you said to heart also and beat myself up about it, or..." She looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Three, I could realize that you didn't mean to say what you said that you are obviously pissed for another reason, get over it, and help cheer you up...like a friend should."

She stood and grabbed his hand.

"I think I'll go with number three."

He looked down at there entertwined hands, looked up at her,

...and smiled.

* * *

**Andy**

Even though what he said was true, of course, she didn't think about it. She had to admit it hurt. She knew he didn't mean it by the look in his eyes when he said it.

They had left the staircase room and walked in silence down a long hallway.

"Where are we going?" Jareth asked, breaking the silence. She looked up at him and smiled.

"To the kitchens." She answered happily. Jareth's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Why?"

"I said I was going to cheer you up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but what does the kitchen's have to do with cheering me up?"

"You'll see, Mr. Impatient."

When they got to the kitchens Jareth let go of Andy's hand, she missed the warmth. They were greeted with the sounds of pots and pans clanking together and talking.

"Your Highness!" The Goblins all shouted in unison.

"And Ms. Williams!" Rudsuck screamed running up to Andy and hugging her legs.

"Rudsuck was very worried about Ms. Williams, Rudsuck afraid she got lost, Rudsuck should have taken her to the bathroom-"

"Rudsuck-"

"Rudsuck should never leave Ms. Williams's side, So worried was he-"

"Rudsuck stop-"

"Rudsuck was disappointed to tell His Highness, Rudsuck was not watching her, His Highness so worried, Rudsuck worried too-"

Andy looked at Jareth who was standing just a few paces behind her. She stroked the sobbing goblin's hair.

"You were worried about me?" She squeaked.

His eyes widened and he looked away. His face turned a light crimson as if he was blushing.

"Well, um, uh, y-yeah, yeah...yes." Andy had never seen him babble and stutter, or blush. She thought that is was unbelieveably cute. She turned back to Rudsuck, sobbing and scolding himself into her skirt.

"Rudsuck, listen to me." She knelt down and looked him in the eye. He wiped his huge green nose with his sleeve.

"What?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly intact. No injuries not even a scuff mark on my shoe, you did your job perfectly."

Rudsuck's eyes twinkled.

"I did?"

"Yes. Now go back to what you were doing okay? I'll see you in a bit." She shuffled his hair before he ran off. Jareth came up beside her and she allowed herself a secret smile.

"Your Highness, how may I be of service?" A taller goblin then Rudsuck with cherry colored hair and a chefs hat came up to them bowing lowly.

"Ask her."

Andy smiled at the goblin.

"How may I be of service Ms. Williams?"

"What's your name?"

"Earwig, miss."

"Well, Earwig, could you help a fellow chef out and let us borrow some ingredients? We would like to make our own lunch today." Earwig looked at Jareth, and he nodded.

"Of course. What would you like? I shall fetch it for you."

Andy listed of some ingredients. Earwig nodded and set off with a wicker basket out into the gardens.

The two of them sat at a table in the corner of the kitchen.

"And what do you plan on doing with these once we get them."

"You'll see. Do you have alot of work to do today?" Andy asked sipping the fairie tea that Rudsuck had brought her.

"No, not really, why?" She smiled a smile that told him that she was planning something. She didn't answer him, just drank her tea.

"Here are your ingredients, miss, anything else?" She took the basket from his out stretched hand. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much." She stood and grabbed Jareth's hand again, it was warm. She practically dragged him out of the kitchens.

Once they were out in the hall she let go of his hand and began digging in the basket. It was Jareth's turn to pout. She pulled out a blue vegetable.

"What's this?"

"It's a tomatoe, what's it look like?"

"An over grown blueberry." She slipped it back in the basket.

"That makes no sense, blueberry's are pink." Jareth said taking off his tight jacket and casting it on the windowsill next his room where it vanished.

"Then why do you call them blueberrys?"

"I don't know, there blue on the inside." He answered. He stretched his arms far above his head.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to my room." He looked at her she was playing with her lipring again.

"Why?"

"I need to get something."

"You are annoying." He rolled his eyes.

She turned to him and smiled widely.

"I know."

It was a while once they got to her room. She came out with a battery powered CD player in one hand and a case of CD's in her mouth.

"Do you want me to carry that?" She chuckled lightly and nodded.

He took it out of her mouth.

"Thank you."

They walked in silence again. Jareth looked through the leaves of CD's. He obviously had no idea what they were but didn't bother asking knowing that she would tell sooner or later.

They walked past the kitchens and out a door leading into a meadow of grass.

"What are we doing here?"

She turned to him and her eyes twinkled.

"We're going to make pizza."

* * *

**Jareth **

He had yet to figure this girl out. They had made a small fire and floating on top of it was a stone slab on it.

Andy turned on the CD player and popped in a mix CD.

"What is that thing?" He asked trying not to sound to curious.

"It plays music." When she said that a voice spewed out of the speakers. Jareth looked at it in shock.

"You put a person in a box?" He shouted looking horrified. Andy smiled and shook her head laughing.

To Jareth her laugh was like the tinkling of bells.

_Be still my beating heart. _He thought to himself.

"Of course I didn't, it's a UpperWorld object, this person is perfectly intact probably sleeping." She smiled and sat down on the ground. She mixed some flour, an egg and water in a bowl. It slowly turned into a gooey substance.

"Jareth, come here and help me please." She was bobbing her head to the rythm of the song.

He walked over to her and sat acrossed from her.

"I need you to take this bowl this spoon and mash these tomatoes, okay?" He hesitated.

"It helps get the anger out."

He dropped the tomatoes in the bowl, and began beating them with the spoon.

It took awhile but he smushed the blue tomatoes into a gross mushy pulp, and to his suprise his shoulders had lost there tension.

"Good, you did it the hardest way possible, but you did it." She chuckled lightly. He couldn't help but smile.

She had a slab of dough sighting on the stone slab.

"Okay pour it slowly-no- Wait!-okay good." Andy saw his struggle to get the sauce actually in the crust. She crawled over to him and guided his arms to pour it slowly.

She crawled back to her spot. She began cutting up what looked like cheese, she sprinkled it on and then threw on what Jareth said was sea lion meat.

"Okay, what now?" She sat by him, they were almost hip to hip.

"We wait, then eat."

"What do we do while we wait?"

She shrugged and smiled up at him.

A song started, and she started singing enthusiastically to it.

"That's beautiful." She stopped singing abruptly to look at him.

"What is?"

"Your voice." They looked at eachother.

"Thank you."

A slow song started and Jareth stood up abruptly.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed lowly and smirked at the blush on her face.

Andy hesitated and stood. She took his gloved hand he led her around in a circle.

All they could do was look into eachother's eyes.

He watched hers, he felt suddenly very bear and vulnerable at her gaze.

They danced silently for a moment before he broke the silence.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"What is today? Compliment Andy day?" She murmered, trying to mask the flattered look on her face. She failed miserably.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

There was a good foot in between them. It annoyed him greatly.

He slowly pulled her closer to him, his hands rested on the small of her back. He pulled her so close that there was no virtual space between there bodys.

He could feel her heart beat a million miles an hour quite like his own.

He thought he should make his move. She laid her head on his chest, seeing as she was a good foot shorter.

He was going to do it. He could feel it in his hands. He desired so much to lift her head and touch his lips to hers, if only for a second. Even if she hated him for it. It would be worth it. He was so close to doing it, his hands traveled up her back inch by inch.

Then the song ended. She pulled away. There was something in her eyes that he could not place. The sun was near to setting.

"Pizza's done."


	5. The Kiss of Fire and The Kiss of Ice

**Hey It's Annie here again. **

**Merry Christmas! **

**I just wanted to say that I got Labyrinth for one of my christmas presents! HOW AWESOME RIGHT? SO yeah! I had to tell you guys! **

**I also got a VIBE IT so I can use it to make my Labyrinth sound track be transfered to a box! IT'S JUST LIKE A SPEAKER! It's conected to my computer desk and I'm listening to the soundtrack to Labyrinth! **

**I just had to tell you that! **

**Okay here's chapter 5! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Annie**

**P.S.  
THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Change For The Better**

**Chapter 5**

**Andy**

"So this makes it louder?"

Andy and Jareth were sitting in front of the CD player. She was teaching him how to use it. She deemed it very difficult, he wanted to take it apart and figure out how it works. She wanted to be able to listen to music and not have it blow up, you can see the problem.

"No, this one turns it up, that wasn't even a button."

He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh." She grinned.

"Can't I just open it up and see what's inside? It's so much easier that way."

"No!" She said for the millionth time.

He growled lowly in his throat. Andy took a bite of pizza. Jareth sighed and laid back on the grass.

"Why did we make Picca?"

"Pizza." She corrected him.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"I know cooking makes me feel better, especially cooking with someone."

"So do you like cooking with me?" She looked at him funny, he just smiled.

"Sure, Jarry." She reached over and ruffled his blonde locks. He scowled. He swatted her hand away.

"Don't call me that."

"What ever you say Jaaarrrrrrryyyyyyy!" She giggled.

"Shut up, Andrew."

She slapped a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"That hurts, Jarry, that really hurts." He chuckled. She sucked in a breath at the sound. It was so deep and lusious.

"So, let's see what I know about you so far."

He pondered looking up at the stars. She watched him, she found her self blushing, at his outfit. His usual stirups, and a black dress shirt that showed most of his well toned chest. She began to suck on her lipring.

"Your favorite color is blue, You don't have a growth all over your ears, you are friendly to goblins, you are very pushy, and you like to cook." He smiled up at her.

"Okay, two can play at that game. What do I know about you? You have a black hole for a room, your favorite color is green, you really really need to clean your throne room-"

"Hey! I resent that! My throne room is perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

Andy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"As if. Your throne room looks like a pig lives in there!" Jareth's eyes went wide and he looked up at her.

"Does not! And besides we ate Mr. Porkers last summer!" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You are also ridiculously stubborn," She began with her list again. She pointed a finger at him. "Next time I ask you what's wrong I expect you to tell me!"

Jareth lifted himself up on to his elbows to look at her.

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to apoligize, for what I said, You were right, I didn't know what I was saying, I was just speaking anger."

"Apology excepted." Andy felt her insides get all fuzzy at his apology.

She leaned down and quickly pecked him on the cheek, stole his pizza and bolted for the nearest door.

"Goodnight, Jarry!" She called over her shoulder.

He was too utterly happy to answer her.

* * *

Andy smiled to herself. She closed her bedroom door and locked it. She began pulling off her skirt and changed into a pair of blue footie pajamas. **(A/N: YAY FOOTIE PAJAMAS!)**

She quickly finished her blue pizza and sat on top of her made bed. She pulled _The Labyrinth_ out from under a pillow to go over the Jareth parts. He was potrayed alot differently in the book, like some truly evil man. But he was...sweet.

She slid the book back under her pillow and blew out the candle on her nightstand.

She slid farther down the covers and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Andy woke up to Rudsuck, tapping her lightly on the head. She groaned and yawned widely.

"What is it Rudsuck?" The goblin smiled cheekily showing rotting teeth.

"His Highness is out for the day and Rudsuck thought he should keep Miss Williams company." Andy yawned again.

"That's very kind of you Rudsuck, but I would like a little privacy to get ready for the day, okay?" Rudsuck frowned but was quickly replaced with a wide grin.

"Should Rudsuck bring you some Fairie Tea for you after your shower, Miss?"

Andy smiled.

"That would be absoulutly lovely, thank you." And with that Rudsuck was gone in a puff of dust.

Andy fell back into her pillows and thought for a minute.

Jareth would be gone for the day. She wondered when he would be back.

She turned her head to look out the window, when something glinting in the sunlight caught her eye. She picked up the crystal from her night stand and read the message floating in the center.

_Dear Andrew, _

_Sorry I can not be of company today, I have business to attend to in the labyrinth._

_Sweet wishes, Hope To see you tonight_

_-Jarry _

Andy set it back down on the table and headed into the bathroom. She took a shower, scrubbed her hair with coconaut shampoo and washed all other body parts. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a red towel around herself, before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Rudsuck!"

"Oh hello Miss, here is your fairie tea!" He set it on top of the dresser.

"Thank you, could you please, wait outside for me?" He nodded and disappeared again. She mumbled to herself about Goblins scaring the crap out of her.

She riffled through her duffel bag and chose a pair of faded skinny's and a long sleeve black shirt. She decided to let her hair air dry and she set out of her room.

Rudsuck was munching on a biscuit, sitting on the floor next to her door when she came out. He automatically jumped up to greet her.

"Hello, again Miss Williams."

"Hello, Rudsuck." She ruffled his hair, playfully.

"What would you like to do today, Miss?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go into the city."

"We can! Take hold of my hand and we will be off!" Andy slipped her long fingers into his short and stubby ones hesitantly. She really didn't want to get sick again, but she just closed her eyes, took deep breaths and dealt with it!

When she opened her eyes again they were in the center of a busy crowd.

"I didn't feel a thing!" She said happy, smiling widely from lack of vomit. Rudsuck looked up at her in confusion. They began pushing there way through the crowd to a tavern.

"When Jareth did that, I got motion sickness, why didn't I now?" She asked Rudsuck. He smiled up at her.

"Goblins transport systems are much more relaxing then that of His Highness, he has glitter in his."

Andy couldn't help but smirk at that. Glitter and Jareth are just too perfect.

"So, where are we going exactly, Rudsuck?"

"To KosWald Tavern, Miss Williams might like to meet Rudsuck's good friends Timble and Tumble. They are so a like those two are, always together, look exactly the same, funny thing though, Timble likes fairys, Tumble hates them."

"Are they twins?"

"No. Cousins." This statement made Andy's head hurt but she entered the Tavern after Rudsuck none the less.

The tavern was completely full to the brim with people, people drank, they talked, they danced, they laughed, they made every noise a huma-creature could make. Andy noticed a centaur in the back of the room nursing a bottle of brandy, and a troll sitting at the bar weeping into his elbow, saying how his wood nymph wife left him for a water sprite.

Rudsuck led Andy to the far corner were two tall very lanky people sat. They had feiry red hair, even redder huge wide eyes and pointed ears.

"Ms. Williams, this is Rudsuck's friends, Timble and Tumble, they are Pyro Sprites." Andy could tell by the way the one had steam coming out of his ears.

"S'nice to meet you, Ms. Williams-" One began.

"We hear, that you are The Goblin King's new squeeze." The other finished.

Rudsuck motioned for Andy to sit. She oblidged.

She felt her face get very hot.

"W-We're just friends."

"That's nice-" The first one began.

"Just friends. Is that code for "hot, sexy, passionate, sex pals"?" The second one finished.

Silence.

Andy's mouth dropped open and her face was redder then a beat. She could feel the blood rush to her ears in a heated blush, she felt every tiny peircing in her ears grow warm.

"U-Uh...U-um...hm...uh-No!-Uh That's priv-ugh! No!"

The first one sighed and smacked the second on they head with a coffee mug. The second one had a perverted grin set on his face.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I should have apoligized for Tumble in advance, He's a bit of a pompous pervert, and very rude. I'm Timble, by the way, the proper one." He held out his hand, and she shook it lightly, her shock and blush not going away as quickly as she would have liked.

"So, What brings you to the Underground?" Tumble asked nursing the decent sized bump on his head.

"That's not really something I'd like to discuss."

"Why not?" He retorted.

"Because it's not."

"Well, maybe you should let it out."

"It's none of your business!"

"TUMBLE! Shut your pie hole and leave the poor girl alone!" Timble yelled into the other Pyro Sprites ear, loudly, then he turned back to Andy. "So are you enjoying your stay here in the Goblin city, we are just visiting ourselfs." He leaned in with elbows on the table. He was watching her intently, not like Jareth who's stares made her spine tingle but this made her eyes dart around the room.

His red eyes freaked her out to no end. He didn't seem...right.

"Well, I've only been here 2 days and a half, but I'm liking it so far. What are you two doing in the Goblin City?"

"We're here to chat with Rudsuck, of course." Timble reached over and ruffled the Goblin's hair much like how Andy did. She smiled at how Rudsuck's eyes beamed.

Rudsuck, Andy, Timble, and Tumble, chatted for a good hour before it was 11:00 o' clock and Rudsuck had to go back to the castle and take care of something in the kitchens.

"Goodbye, Timble, Tumble, It was nice meeting you." She said lightly. Timble slid out of the booth, got down on one knee and kissed the top of her hand in the exact place Jareth had just the day before. Unlike Jareth's cold, sweet kiss, Timble's was scorching hot, and not in the good way. When he let go he legt a light red burn mark in it's wake. Andy winced at the touch.

"It was certaintly nice meeting you also, Ms. Williams." He said in a low seductive voice.

And with that Rudsuck and Andy were back at the castle. Andy examined her hand and grimaced. His lip prints didn't look like they would disappear anytime soon.

"Ms. Williams?" Andy looked down to look at Rudsuck, he was looking up at her sadly. She knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Rudsuck is very sorry about Timble. The good ones are really the bad ones at heart, your hand says that, would you like Rudsuck to put something on it?" Rudsuck fought back a sob. She pulled him in to her arms.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rudsuck, you have no need to worry it's okay, just go help your friends in the kitchen and I would like it very much if you would come and keep me company in my room."

Rudsuck's eyes twinkled, he smiled and nodded. Then he was gone.

Andy stood and sighed. She examined her hand once again. There was red burn marks from where he held onto her hand. But was the most obvious was the perfectly imprinted lips on her skin. It stung but she tryed to ignore it as it blistered. She walked over to her bed and made it slowly, her thoughts slowing her down.

_I wonder how long this will go unnoticed by Jareth. _

_

* * *

_

**Jareth**

Jareth was terribly, and utterly board.

He had his legs crossed, his elbow resting on his knee and his head resting in his palm, sitting on a rock. He had been in this position for over thirty minutes, in the Bog of Eternal Stench listening to two wood nymph's argue with him about removing the bog because it was killing the trees.

Jareth tried to be the nicest ruler he could and listen to there stupid complaints but he was soon loosing his patience with the two. He had tried every thing to get them to forget about it. I can't remove it, what would I threaten my enemies with? I don't care about the damn trees! None of these worked. All he wanted to do was see Andy, is that too much to ask?

After finnally, getting fed up with there high pitched voices and there squaks of disapproval toward them, he shoved a pen quill and a peice of paper into there hands and said "Torture this." What he meant by it was tell it your complaints not me and mail it the castle, simple. They looked at him looked at eachother and started to write away.

Jareth sighed and walked away from them out of the revolting smell. He rubbed his temples as he walked through the forest.

"Mr. Your Highness!" Drums sounded somewhere in the distance. A feiry came trotting up to him bouncing his furry red head like a ball. Jareth groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Have you given any thought to our proposal, dude?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Ol' Mighty One! Help us out, man!" Jareth kept walking with the feiry fallowing behind.

"You know what?" Jareth turned around to glare at him.

"New rule, I don't give a damn what you do with your heads, I personally would like to through them into a black hole never to be seen again, but that would be mean, but Yedna (the feiry's name) I am running very very low on patience and all I want to do is go home, okay?"

"Yes, your grace! Thank you for listening." And with that the feiry was gone. Now Jareth had all the time he wanted to walk back to the city, he really didn't want to conjure up the energy to transport so he started his journey to the city.

It wasn't 10 minutes later that he came along a pond of mermaids fighting to the death over a couple of gold drachmas.

Jareth sighed heavily and started toward the pond.

_This is going to be a VERY long day. _

_

* * *

_

**Andy**

"Check mate. Sorry Rudsuck, but I beat you again!" Andy knocked over Rudsuck's white king with her black one. Rudsuck pouted and folded his arms moodily.

Andy and Rudsuck were sitting on top of Andy's bed with every board game known to man and goblin alike. They had played a goblin version of _Chutes and Ladders_ called _Tree Trunks and Vines, _an Elfen version of _Scrabble _that Rudsuck beat her in 13 times to one. She didn't know Elfen words. Or most of them the ONE score she got was 4 for Tudj, and she was at the point of pure guessing.

It was getting close to dinnertime when Andy won her 23rd game of chess. Rudsuck had to go down to the kitchen's to help with dinner. She wondered if Rudsuck lived in the castle when she noticed it was getting dark and he hadn't left yet.

It was getting dark which also meant that Jareth should be back soon.

Andy put all the peices back in SwampyLand and Trollopoly and tucked the games away by the closet. It was getting so dark that she had to light a few candles to keep her vision from a few inches in front of her face.

She crawled on top of her bed and pulled a book out of her duffle bag. She pulled out three books, all good. _Inkheart, Vampire Kisses, _and _The Shining. _

She fought with her self before she finnally picked _Inkheart. _She pulled her book mark out and began reading where she left off.

Five minutes later she was so engrossed in her book she didn't here someone enter her room and didn't realize someone had taken there shoes off until they plopped heavily down on the bed next her face down, in the pillows.

She looked over at the intruder, startled and relaxed when she saw the familiar blonde locks, stirup pants, bare feet, and black sparkly jacket.

"Hi." She said simply before going back to her book. Jareth groaned in response not even bothering to lift his head to look at her.

"Bad day?"

He nodded his head into the pillow. She turned the page, finished the chapter, and closed the book.

She laid back into her pillows.

"You look exhausted." She stated looking down at the back of his head. He lifted his head to glare at her.

"I feel like I just got chewed up, swallowed, vomited up, chewed up, swallowed, vomited up, etc." He groaned hiting his head to the pillow again.

Silence.

"Your pillows are really soft." He murmered.

"You can sleep in here if you want, but there is no way in hell am I sleeping in your room."

He growled into the pillows again.

"So, do you want to tell me about your day or are you going to sit there wallowing in my pillows all night?"

He sighed and sat up. He looked at her and turned around so he was sitting indian style next to her.

"Tell me about your day first, then maybe I'll tell you about mine." He put his arms behind his head and leaned back into the pillows. She thought for a moment.

"Well, let's see, I woke up around 9:30ish to Rudsuck tapping my head, I found your crystal, Rudsuck left, I took a shower, Rudsuck brought me tea, I got dressed, Rudsuck and I went into the city to meet his friends The pyro sprites Timble and Tumble, we chatted for a good hour an-" She hesitated and decided to leave the burning kiss out. "Then we came back here and played every board game imaginable."

He scowled darkly.

"I have admit I am jealous of your day. What did do? I listened to two wood nymph's complaints about The Bog Of Eternal Stench for over half an hour, I talked to feiry about a head policy that NO ONE cares about, stopped two mermaids from killing eachother and tripped over many, many rocks."

"That sucks. You sound like you could use some down time and I suggest you-" He suddenly grabbed hold of her white bandaged hand that she had been sternly pointing at, She began playing with her lipring between her teeth to fight back the pain she felt from the sudden touch. He noticed and loosened his grip, only a little.

"What happened?" He asked darkly. He hadn't taken the bandage off yet but she could tell his fingers were itching to.

"Nothing." She said abruptly yanking her hand back and holding it to her chest. He looked at her face and replied with a gentle smile.

"If It hurts so bad I can't touch it there's got to be something wrong, now let me see." She bit her lip.

"You won't like it." He took her hand gently in his and began unwrapping the gauze. The moment the air touched the burn she sucked in a sharp breath. It burned like hell.

Jareth's body went rigid as he traveled his smooth cold fingers over it.

"Who did this?"

"One of the Pyro Sprites." She said shrugging like it was nothing.

"It looks like it stings."

She didn't answer, just watched the dazed look on his face as he turned her hand around looking at the blistering lips on her skin and the finger tip marks.

He looked up into her eyes for a split second before bringing her hand up to his mouth, and touching his cold sweet lips to the lip print. The pain immediatly subsided and was replaced with a blissful numb feeling of ice. The simple sweet gesture made goose bumps rise on Andy's arms, and her heart pump rapidly. He didn't stop there though, he kissed her fingers and her palm, and her wrist, even the places that had no burns on them.

Andy gave in and closed her eyes to the wonderful feeling. She barely even noticed when it had stopped.

"Andy, look at me." She opened her eyes slowly. Not an inch away from her face was Jareth. His eyes looked deeply into hers. He cupped his cold soft hand on her face. Andy's breathing hitched. They closed there eyes as the same time as Jareth leaned in slowly.

There lips met. It was soft and sweet. Andy had never felt anything like it before. His lips were intoxicatingly delicous. As the kiss deepened she intertwined her fingers in his mess of blonde hair and his hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't help but moan into his lips causing him to groan. He bit her lip ring and tugged on it lightly. She gasped at the slight pain and he took this as a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. _Oh wow! _Andy could not begin to describe what it felt like. It was like-

"Your Highness! Oh, I am so sor-" Jareth broke away to glare moodily at the goblin who brought there dinner.

"Just set it on the table." Andy said kindly getting off the bed to pick up the Fairie Tea she had not touched from that morning, and put it on the tray, she ushered the goblin out, not bothering to ask her name.

Andy looked down at her physically shaking hands. Jareth's hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed and hers looked even worse. She laughed at her reflection and crawled back on the bed.

Jareth sat waiting for her to crawl into his arms once again. She obliged.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**HA! I hope you liked it! I certaintly enjoyed writing it. ;) wink, wink!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**-Annie**


	6. Jarry The Glitter King

Hello READERS!

**BIG ANNOUNCEMEMENT!**

**I wan't to apoligize for being late with this chapter I had to work Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday! I haven't had any computer time AT ALL!**

**And also I have a pledge I am going to take.**

**I, The True Queen Of Slytherin (aka Annie) will put as much heart and soul into this story as I can! If not for you readers then for me! **

**So, read, review, and just enjoy it! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**Annie**

* * *

Change For The Better

Chapter 6

Jareth

Jareth and Andy laid in her bed for a good half hour. He felt his body get goose bumps from every little touch.

Jareth's mind began to wander as he stroked her hair gently. Her head lay on his chest, and she had her eyes closed. He could tell she wasn't sleeping by her breathing. They had eaten there dinners, all the while Andy asked what things were and Jareth just smiled and replied.

Jareth started to think about what he knew about Andy and why he as so...attracted to her.

_Well, for one, she's beautiful. _He thought. He knew there was more. She was...different. He didn't have to yell at her for anything. His kind nature was lasting strangly long and it was unnverving to him. He started to think that he was so pulled by her because she was like Sarah. But then as he got to know her more he realized, they couldn't be more different. And as he watched her he realized she definanitly WASN'T human like Sarah had said.

Then he realized that should have turned him off. But it didn't, she could be a banshee for all he knew, but not knowing just added to the charm.

He wen't over the first day they met in his head.

_"Do you not know where you are, precious?" _

_Andromeda glared sourly._

_"No."_

_"You're in Underground. " _

_"Bull shit."_

He figured it out, he knew why she was so appealing, she wasn't afraid of him. And he liked it.

"Jareth? Hello? Earth to Jareth? Did you go brain dead or something?" He looked down at his chest where she was looking up at him.

"What?"

She smiled and burrowed her head back into his chest.

"You were zoning out for like ten minutes." She looked back up at him. "Are you all right?" Concern lined the edges of her eyes.

"I'm perfect." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She grinned and burrowed into his chest once again.

"Andy?"

"What?"

"How did your parent's die?" He asked softly and began stroking her hair again.

She was silent for a long time.

"They were in a car crash in another state, for a business trip." Jareth didn't understand half the sentence, but he pretended like he did, as to not inconveinence her. He felt stupid not knowing but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to sound sympathetic, but he had never had to be sympathetic in his entire life and he was pretty sure he was doing it wrong.

"Eh, S'alright."

"What were there names?" She looked up at him confused.

"Why?" He smiled softly.

"Just curious."

She turned away and thought for a moment.

"My mom's name was Tonitia Samantha Williams, my dad's name was-" Then she suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"My dad's name was Jareth Hoggle Williams, I guess I know why my Grandma named my dad that."

This knowledge shocked Jareth, had Sarah thought about him after the Labyrinth?

"What about your family?" She asked.

"My dad's a damn fool."

Was Jareth's simple answer.

"You should really spend more time with him." Jareth looked down at her confused.

"I don't understand."

"You know father-son bonding." At this point Andy sat up to face him and look him in the eyes.

"I'm not understanding."

"You can't tell me you've never spent time with your father."

Jareth looked at her blankly.

"Jareth, your kidding." This statement made him even more confused.

"I do not kid." He said seriously. "We Faes are bred for royalty, not love, I've been appointed The Goblin King ever since I was 15, eons ago."

Andy stayed silent for a long time just processing this. Jareth started to worry about her well being, from staring at him so long, it was also making him very VERY uncomfortable.

"Andy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She smiled up at him.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You wear a lot of glitter."

"What does that have to do with my father?"

She smiled and crawled into his lap.

"Nothing, I just was looking at you and realized it. I also heard from a little birdie, that you use glitter in your transportation." She said, her face was very close to his. And her sweet breath washed over his face.

"So?"

"What is with you and glitter, Jareth?"

"Nothing."

"The Glitter King, I like that."

"Oh, please don't." Jareth groaned looking into her green eyes as she smiled wickedly.

"Jarry the Glitter King."

"You are an annoyance."

"Glitter." She leaned in next to his ear, and brushed her lips against his ear lobe gently. "I like it."

Jareth's breathing stopped altogether. He pulled away from her and smashed his lips into hers in a feverish kiss. He held her face in his hands and felt her gentle laugh tickle his lips. She kissed him back but not with as much force.

He wanted more. He cursed himself for thinking so... improper. He was a gentlemen.

He deepened the kiss, and she just fallowed.

And she pulled away. She looked toward the door from her lying position on the bed that he had pushed her into. He didn't even realize it. He scurryed off the bed and threw on his black jacket.

He stalked to the goblin at the door.

"I'll be back, precious, I sadly have business to attend to."

And he was gone in all his glitter glory.

* * *

**Andy **

As she lay in that same position, unable to move, she breathed deeply. Her palms were sweaty. Her heart was pumping adrenaline into her veins.

His kisses made her wild, and they made her unravel, and lose control. He was amazing. She didn't understand how she could be so moved by him. She had only had one boyfriend in her entire life and he left her for a guy. Even though that really didn't bother cause he wore more dresses then she did.

Slowly, she sat up and put her hand over her rapid beating heart.

She trudged over to the bathroom and began stripping her clothes and take a much need shower. Before she got in the shower she smelt a distinct smell coming off of her shirt, she picked it up and inhaled the sent.

It smelt of burning leaves and something sharp, like peppermint. It smelt just like Jareth.

She dropped the shirt on the floor and sighed.

She was falling, she could feel it. She was falling for him.

She was falling for the Goblin King.

She stepped into the shower and noticed something shimmering fall to the floor. She smiled when she realized it was glitter.

Jarry The Glitter King.

Oh, yeah.

She was definatly falling.

She was falling hard.

* * *

Andy had thrown on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and jumped into bed pulling the covers up to her nose. She had been sleeping for two hours when she was woken by a whispering soft as snow.

"_Andromeda, wake up, precious, we need to leave_." The whispering voice said softly in her ear. She was compelled to open her eyes. She opened her eyes very slowly and peered through the darkness, her green eyes met mixed ones.

"Jareth? What time is it?" She whispered sitting up slowly, and rubbing sleep from her eyes. He didn't answer her. He had a frown set on his face. Something was wrong she could see it. He was no longer wearing his black jacket but a plain white dress shirt and black stir up pants gray boots reached his knees that matched his gloved hands. He had a sword strapped to his side.

"I apoligize for waking you, but I'm sorry to say we have a bit of a problem." He stood from the side of her bed and held his hand out for her to take. She took it and crawled sluggishly out of bed.

Jareth pulled her out into the hall only stopping to let her yawn and put on her shoes. She was half asleep and a little p-oed he woke her up at one in the morning.

"Jareth, where the hell are we going?" She asked with a bit of a temper in her voice. He pulled off his gloves and took her hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Andy recognized this routine. Andy's eyes widened and she ripped her hand out of his roughly.

"Nu uh. No way in hell am I transporting with you again." She stepped away from him as he reached for her again.

"Precious," She recognized the nickname from the first day they met. He called her that when he was irritated. Was he irritated now?

"I will go where ever you want, BUT there is no way I am going to go through a cloud of glitter and motion sickness." She crossed her arms and stuck to her spot.

He growled lowly his eyes rolling.

"Please, Precious, this is very annoying, we need to go and we need to go now." He made a jump for her arm but she moved.

"Jareth, can't we just go another way? Please?" She asked not wanting to anger him.

He groaned. Pinched the bridge of his nose. He hesitated then nodded.

He grabbed her hand again only this time she didn't pull away. He stuffed his gloves in his pocket.

"He's going to be very angry with me if we aren't there soon." He mumbled. Andy hid her triumphant smile as he pulled her down a corridor.

* * *

Andy and Jareth stood outside the castle. Andy could see the cogs in his head working as he contemplated wether to go through the Goblin City or not.

"Oh my god, here I'll pick for you." Andy growled agitated with Jareth's pokiness. She tried pulling him they way she wanted.

He didn't move.

"Andy, stop." She turned and looked at him. Jareth had a crystal held to his lips, he was deep in thought. He reached his hand out with out looking at her. She couldn't help but oblidge and take his in hers. He blew on the crystal and it turned into a blue haze. He pulled her through it and when they came out on the other side they were in a large stone room with a large hearth and a very long conference table with plush chairs.

People sat in the chairs. Jareth let go of Andy's hand and went to the empty seat waiting for him.

Andy gulped and looked around at the people staring at her. They were all Fae, obviously. She recognized the man at the head of the table but could not place him. Andy felt naked in the middle of the room, she was all to aware that her shorts didn't touch mid thigh.

She glanced at Jareth who was watching her intently worry touching his eyes.

"Miss, Andromeda Hera Williams," Andy looked up at the man at the head of the table. He had blond curly hair and a blonde beard. He held a peice of paper in his hands and reading glasses sat perched on his nose.

"Yes?" Andy's voice came out as a squeak. She was aware of her damp hair on her back soaking through her shirt. She began to shiver.

"The Council, understands that you have been requested to live in Underground for the the next three months by your Grandmother, Sarah Cathrine Williams, is this correct?" He asked looking at her over his glasses.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Could you tell us why, your grandmother wishes to have you live here, please?" He smiled slowly, seeing that she was very nervous.

"Um, well, It's a story that could take eons." She said shuffling on her feet trying not to shiver.

They man leaned back and put his feet up on the table with his hands behind his head. Just the way Jareth did.

"We have time."

Andy took this moment to take up a chair and curl her knees to her face.

"Well, then ladies and gents, I sugest you get comfortable and pick out a snack." She said charmingly. She watched Jareth slap his forehead at her antics. Some of the people chuckled others smiled slightly.

"It actually all started 78 years ago, my grandmother, fifteen, was beaten down by taking care of my Great Uncle Tobias when he was a baby, so The Goblin King," Andy was afraid calling him Jareth would attract curious eyes. He looked up at the mention of his title and gave her a suspicous look saying _What are you doing? _

"Heard my grandmother's cries and granted her special powers, so she could one day call on the goblins for help. Eventually she did and she had to fight her way through the Labyrinth to get Tobias back. And she defeated the Goblin King. She returned home with Tobias, and all was well, as my grandmother grew she realized that The Goblin King wasn't as heartless as she had thought, so she shared the story with her child, my father Jareth Hoggle Williams, and then to me. As I got older I had never stopped loving the story of the Underground. I have only ever had one friend when I was 11. People never understood me, I was always alone," Andy started to choke up as she relived her lonely childhood in her mind. She noticed Jareth's eyes on her face, but she was afraid of what she would find in those enchanting eyes.

"Three weeks ago, my parents died, leaving just me and my grandmother. My grandmother is very old and is most likely to...m-move on soon, I was supposed to go stay with my Great Uncle Tobias, but do to his recent induction into the asylum, he's not aloud out till I'm twenty five." She looked at Jareth who was wide eyes looking at her as if she swallowed a snake. This was obviously a shock.

"My grandmother didn't know what else to do, like I said she is very old and thought The Goblin King to be trust worthy enough to keep me in his castle till my eighteenth birthday when I am legally and adult in the the Upperworld." Andy finished. She was staring down at her shaking hands.

The Council members all but Jareth began mumbling to one another.

"But you are human, she can not stay here or she will be trapped fore-" A Fae said watching her.

Jareth stood.

"I have evidence that she is not quite human, maybe half, at the most." The man at the head of the table looked at Jareth.

"And what creature is this girl?" He asked. Jareth frowned.

"Well, I haven't quite figured it out. But she can do things I have not seen any other human do before. If you look at her you can see her body structure is almost Elfish, but her eyes are unknown."

Andy wondered what was wrong with her eyes. The High Kind looked at her eyes also and nodded.

"They are certaintly inhuman, I will admit." He sighed and thought for a minute.

"I will allow you two weeks, to figure out watch this child is, until then she is not allowed out of your castle, Jareth." Andy couldn't help but scowl at how her being like a dog was put.

Jareth nodded. He glanced at Andy. Everyone stood up and vanished. Now, it was just The High King, Jareth and her. Jareth strided over to her and noticed her shivering. He conjured up a long cloak that she noticed to be his. He slung it over her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead, stopped and went for her ear instead.

"_We'll talk later, Precious." _He whispered into her ear. He straightened as the High King strode over to them.

"Jareth."

"Father."

And that's when it clicked in Andy's head that this was The High King, Jareth's father. The so called Damn Fool. She stood.

She stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Jareth rolled his eyes at her. The High King smiled.

"I believe we were not properly introduced, If I recall you were leaned over my waste basket." She blushed. He took her hand and shook it.

"I am not sure that three weeks will last, the other council members are not happy, I can not restrain, most of them. Quite frankly, my dear, they think you should not live here even if you are Undergrounder, half breeds aren't the most liked creatures." He said thoughtfully, not picking up on halfbreed being inulting to Andy.

"Well, I bid you a good night." And he vanished.

It was silence between Andy and Jareth, seeing as they were the only ones in the room.

"I hate court."

* * *

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER SIX! YEAH! I HOPE YOU LIKED!**

**-Annie**


	7. I will never forgive you I'm falling

**Okay Chapter 7!**

**Read. **

**Review. **

**You know the drill.**

**-Annie**

**

* * *

**

**Change For The Better**

**Jareth**

**Chapter 7**

Jareth took Andy's hand in his and they silently walked through a new green haze back to the castle. Andy pulled the jacket around her shoulders tighter. Jareth cursed himself for not letting her get dressed first. She was obviously freezing, from her wet hair and the night chill. When they showed up on the front lawn of the castle Jareth pulled her into his side in an attempt to warm her up.

They went in a side door and started down a hall way. Jareth started heading toward her room but she turned the other way toward his room. He still had her clutched to his side when he opened his door. His black hole of a floor was gone and now looked like one giant fluffy cloud. His window bed had new softer pillows that looked the exact same as Andy's.

"Your black hole's gone." She stepped into the room. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"My room changes with my mood." Jareth mumbled. He hoped she didn't realize the number nine embedded in the cloud. He didn't like that his room had changed to cloud nine. He was really happy, of course, with Andy there, but it didn't seem apropriate at the time.

Jareth pulled her toward his window bed, layed down and pulled her into his lap seeing as two people could not fit side by side on the small bed.

He pulled the fur blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You said we would talk." She whispered.

He sighed.

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

She was silent for a long time.

"What do you think I am?" She turned in his arms to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposedly not human, remember? What do you think I am?" She layed her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.

"I really do not know, You are definatly not goblin, I would sense it, and your too beautiful. You may be Elfen, but if you were you'd be allergic to Fairie Tea, and you chug that stuff all the time. You are not sprite, You aren't tall enough and you eyes would be an unnatural color."

"Since the subject of eyes just came up, what's inhuman about them?" He looked down at her confused. He looked into said eyes and examined them.

"I can see three things, they are two different shades of green one dark one light, Your pupils are not normal human sized they are slightly bigger and...they are far to enchanting to be human."

She sat in silence, he wanted to ask her a question, his brain physically itched for it.

"Ask it. I can tell you want to know something."

"Your Great Uncle, Tobias, is he-?"

"Yes, and he started going insane when he was 23 started having dreams about singing and dancing green creatures, a man with long blonde hair and a room of stairs, you knew him as Toby. He dreamnt of you."

"Damn..." Was all Jareth could murmer. He hated himself. When he had taken the baby he had set the poor thing up for a life of pain.

"He was never right, one of his eyes are dilated more then the other, like yours." Andy sat up so she was looking at Jareth. her knees on either side of his. She glared angerly at him.

"And I will tell you this, He is the one person that actually understood me, not even grandmama understood me like he did," Her eyes narrowed further. "And I will, **_never _**forgive you for doing that to him."

Jareth hated seeing her glare at him like that, it hurt. It made his throat choke up with fear of tearing what relationship they had. His eyes wavered. He swallowed the lump in his throat. And yet it seemed to turn him on even more.

He looked up at her with true sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda, I'm so sorry." He whispered. He liked the baby, he was an okay kid. He never wanted that for him.

Her narrowed eyes, relaxed and she watched him for a moment before falling back into his chest with a frustrated sigh.

"I know you are. I wish I could be mad at you." This made his heart ache even more.

"Why can't you?" He choked out. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him.

"You are way to charming, and sweet, I just can't be pissed at you very long." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest, and he rested his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes of silence Jareth began to wonder.

"...So...your not mad at me?" He whispered into the dark.

She shifted so her face was just above his.

"Just kiss me, so I can sleep."

He happily obeyed and touched his lips gently to hers.

He took that as a no.

* * *

**Andy**

_**She stood in the center of a large ballroom, people swirled and twirled in time to the grand orchestra on the stage in the corner. A crystal chandiliar hung high in the vaulted ceiling. **_

_**She looked down at herself, she wore a dark blue ball gown, it was strapless with white lace at the bodice and around the waist it was beautiful and grand. **_

_**But something was obstructing it's beauty, scorched flesh of her arms and legs, Her neck had a large brownish scar in the shape of a hand. Her face was left untouched. **_

_**The music started to become clear **_

_**A sad trill of lonely notes. **_

_**At first it seemed that she had arrived unattended. But that's when she looked in front of her. A man with long blonde hair and mix matched eyes sat kneeled on the ground his hands and knees pressing and scraping the floor. **_

_**He had tears streaming down his beautiful face. **_

_**Jareth. **_

_**She tried to go to him, to stop his tears, to hold him, to sooth him, but she was stuck to her spot by a ring of black fire. From behind her walked to Jareth a man, with red hair in a deep crimson suit. She could not see his face but she cringed away from him as if she knew he was bad news. Jareth looked at her his eyes welled up with another round of tears. He let out a choked sob. The man had a long sword with owls imbedded into the handle. He stood directly infront of Jareth and poised to strike. **_

_**Jareth's eyes found her's. They became glassy. **_

_**"I'm sorry." He whispered. **_

_**The red haired man stepped in front of her line of vision, and all she could see was the swipe of the blade and the splash of crimson. **_

Andy woke up screaming.

Her black hair was matted to her scalp and she was tangled up in a blanket of fur. She sat up stock straight. She began shivering. She curled into a ball and put her head between her knees to keep from hypervantalating.

Someone wrapped there arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair softly trying to calm her.

"Shhh, love, it's me, I'm here, you're okay, shhhh." Jareth rocked her back and forth. Andy had her eyes closed tight.

"J-Jareth?" She whispered when she started to calm down. He hugged her tighter.

"I'm here, calm down, you'll be fine you just had a nightmare." She looked up at him, and sighed. He was perfectly intact, his eyes were wild, and his hair was unruly but he was alive, and intact.

She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. She was relieved it hadn't been real, it felt so vivid, so material. Her heart ached with relief.

He was still here. He was in his room, with her. He was alive.

She breathed in his scent. He didn't question her just rubbed her back soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sat back to look at him.

She examined every bit of his beautiful face, his soft skin, so pale in the moonlight, his lusious lips, his straight nose, his angular chin, and his eyes, his eyes that was searching her with worry. His beautiful wonderful eyes, void of any tears.

"I was at a ball, I had burns all over my body, and the song that played, such a sad sweet song, I can't get it out of my head, it was so familiar, like a lullaby. There was a man I couldn't see his face, he felt...wrong. Evil. He carried a sword with white barn owls engraved in the handle and he..." She looked back up at him. He was looking at her with curiousity.

"What did he do?"

She thought about telling him, but she couldn't bring the words to form on her lips.

"...I can't... remember." She sighed. Jareth seemed to be thinking. He stood and walked over to his dresser where he pulled his sword off of.

He looked at it a long time and walked over to her. He handed it to her handle end.

She traced her fingers lightly over barn owls, It was the exact same. She handed it back as if it was fragile.

"I forgot you can turn into a barn owl." She whispered hoarsly stuck in her thoughts.

He didn't answer. He put the sword away and crawled up next to her and pulled her into his arms again.

"It was so horrible." She whispered. He pulled the blanket back over them and turned on his side so they could look out the window at the labyrinth and the stars.

"Andromeda, love, I will **_never _**let anything hurt you." He whispered into her hair as he kissed her head.

Andy looked up at the stars, unable to sleep anymore.

* * *

**Jareth **

Jareth woke to the sun coming in through the window. He had a sleeping Andy in his arms, her head was resting in his chest and arm. He loved having her so close. He examined her face, she had large bags under her eyes and a frown set on her sleeping face. Her hand was clenching a fist full of his shirt. Her knuckles were white with the effort.

He frowned at her. Memories from last night floated into his mind. The way he felt when she described his sword. Was the man carrying it him? She was dreaming about him, but not in the way he wished she would. Evil?

He gently unfolded her fingers from his shirt and crawled off the bed. He put the blanket over her up to her chin to keep her as warm as possible. He felt the cloud between his toes turn gray, it had turned into a rain cloud.

He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomache when he thought of her having nightmares about him. He did not want that, not one bit.

He shuffled through the cloud and reached his dresser were he pulled out a pair stir ups and a light blue poetry shirt with a very high collar and tattered cuffs.

He found a pair of boxers and shuffled to his bathroom. He yawned and closed the door. He began stripping his clothes and induldged in her scent, on the shirt she had been clutching to, it smelt soft like the flower she was named after, it was soothing and it made his head spin. He smiled and folded the shirt before stepping into the shower.

It didn't take long for him to wash his hair and body when he got out of the shower he could hear Andy moving around in his room. He pulled on his clothes and left his shirt unbuttoned. The moment he opened the door he was pushed back inside and the door was closed.

Andy stood by the door breathing heavily, she had the fur blanket wrapped around herself, but she was soaked. It was cramped in the small bathroom and this annoyed Jareth.

"Precious, what's wrong?" She pressed her ear to the door and seemed to be listening. She motioned him to the door and he fallowed her example.

He heard voices, muffled but they were there. Someone opened his bedroom door and there was a screech of surprise as they fell through the cloud.

_"Get in there and search it, I want anything that looks like it belongs to her!" _Andy's eyes widened, she looked up at Jareth whose mouth had become very dry.

This was not good. He felt his heart beat wildly. He heard the clank of armor. _Soldiers. _They wanted to track Andy. They wanted her. This made Jareth panic.

He grabbed Andy's hand in his and knew she would be very mad with what he was going to do. Footsteps shuffled toward the bathroom door.

_"It's locked." _

_"Well, bust it open." _

Jareth noticed Andy's hand was very hot, almost hot to the touch, It stung to hold it. He could see pain etched on her face from it.

He took a deep breath. She looked up at him.

"No, Jareth! Don't-!" But it was too late they had all ready gone.

* * *

The moment Jareth and Andy ended up in the woods Andy pulled away from him. She dropped the blanket to the ground and rushed to the nearest tree.

She began vomiting up last night's dinner.

Jareth hurried over to her and held up her hair and rubbed small circles in her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry, love, I paniked, damn..." He mumbled as she went into another round. "I couldn't let them find you, I'm so sorry,"

Andy stumbled away from the tree when she was done and leaned tiredly against the neighboring tree. She wiped her face.

He sat down next to her.

He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her peirced ear.

"Are you all right?" He whispered, he placed a gentle kiss to her temple. She breathed slowly and looked at him. Something was wrong with her eyes they were rimmed red.

"I don't know...my hand...it...it hurts." She placed her hand in her lap to look at it. Jareth sucked in a breath. The Kiss. It was there still, only it was burning a bright red. And steadily growing.

He sighed heavily.

"Please forgive me." He looked up at her eyes. "I have been keeping something from you that I shouldn't have."

He gingerly touched her cheek.

* * *

**Andy**

She looked at him with suspicioun. Her hand was throbbing but she dared not look away from his eyes.

"What Jareth?" She whispered hoarsly. His frown became deep.

"I-I was, the best word, jealous, the...kiss, it angered me, I tried to stop it with my one, but it must have only held it off for a while. I thought it had gone for real, but I was mad that it had happened before I got a chance to do it myself."

"Jareth what's going on? What didn't you have a chance to do yourself?"

He thought for a moment, looked everywhere but her eyes. Then he did and everything was in those eyes.

"For you to fall in love with me."

Andy's eyes widened, her blush was more then apparant.

"At first you angered me, but as I got to know you, I couldn't pull away, I had to keep coming foreword, and when your hand was kissed, I thought it was unfair, because I was trying to get to know you and what ever person did this probably didn't even know you first name."

He ran the back of his hand on her cheek, she felt the coolness of his hand, and the feeling in his words flowed through her. Her hand was throbbing worse, but she delibritly ignored it and focused on his words.

He grabbed her good hand and rubbed small circles into her skin.

"Andromeda, love, I think I'm falling for you."

Andy couldn't help but smile at this, she wasn't the only falling, and so quick.

"Good, because if I was the only one falling, that would really suck."

Jareth's eyes widened.

"Y-your w-what?" She put his hand back to her face, and he took the hint and stroked her cheek.

"I'm falling for you, Jareth." He smiled a wicked a grin and smashed his lips to hers. She laughed in his lips, and basked in his delicousness.

"Ah! FUCK!" Andy pulled away. She clutched her hand to her chest, in searing pain. She bit her lipring till it bled.

"Oh, Damn." Jareth quickly pulled her toward him, she tried to pull away. He held her close. Her eyes were closed tight, her face was closed up in pain and she curled into him, and sobbed dryly, no tears came.

"Oh, shhhhh, love, he can sense your burn, he'll be here in a matter of minutes. Oh, love, please forgive me for what I'm going to do, but I'm to selfish to let him have you." He whispered. Andy didn't comprehend his words, the dark of her eyelids started to turn red, her head hurt like crazy, like someone had ignited a scorching fire in her brain.

She couldn't see it but she felt Jareth quickly place his lips roughly on hers. She was in pain and he was kissing her!

That's when the REAL pain came. Jareth pressed his hand onto the decaying flesh of her hand. With his other hand he kept her head pressed against his.

She screamed into his lips.

Smoke curled off of there hands.

There lips stayed smushed together.

She realized these lips were the only thing tying her to sanity.

She realized this man could keep her safe.

He was hurting her.

He was hurting her because he cared.

* * *

**O.0 **

**A lot of stress in writing this chapter, I really didn't like hurting Andy like this but they can't just have a dandy old time! SORRY if I pissed some of you off! **

**Review. Please!**

**-Annie**


	8. Out of the Castle and in to Danger

**Okay, Chapter 8. **

**love you all **

**-Annie**

**

* * *

**

**Change For The Better **

**Chapter 8**

**Jareth**

It was dark. Jareth knew they couldn't go back to the castle just yet. He needed to know the Pyro Sprite's minions were gone. If he sent gaurds then he was in the higher ups.

Jareth looked over at Andy's sleeping figure in the light of the makeshift fire. She had passed out from the pain of sealing her burn. He was literly shaking with anticipation on when she was going to wake up. He had wrapped up her hand with a strip from his shirt. He covered her up with the blanket and she mumbled in her sleep.

"Rudsuck." Jareth whispered into the night.

The goblin appeared in front of Jareth. He ran to Jareth.

"Your majesty! A band of Pyro Sprites came to take away Ms. Williams! Rudsuck should have never introduced Ms. Williams to Timble! When they couldn't find her they wen't to your room to see if she was there. And she wasn't and they took some of her clothing and plan on tracking her! Your Highness! We have to do something!-"

"Rudsuck, shut up." Jareth put his hand on the goblin's shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to watch Andy, ok? I'm going back to the castle to see if everything is okay, you gaurd her with your LIFE, do you understand?"

The goblin nodded and ran to Andy's side.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes, you do not let her out of your sight."

And Jareth was gone.

He appeared in the middle of his room. It was stroming, the ceiling was pouring rain down on his head, and the rain cloud was a deep black and blue. He ran for cover of his bathroom. His blonde hair was already matted to his scalp and his shirt was soaked through.

He gathered nessecities from the bathroom and dared the rain to shove clothes into a bag. He changed in the bathroom in a pair of red stir ups and a white poetry shirt with a leather vest over it.

He stood in front of Andy's door.

He didn't want to see what it looked like inside. But she would need clothes. He slowly opened the door and frowned. They had been there, definatly.

There were books scattered everywhere, her bedsheets were tangled and thrown off the bed, her duffle bag was empty and clothes lay strewn everywhere, a pile of board games was ripped apart, game peices were all over the room. Jareth sighed. He scooped up her bag and began stuffing her clothes back in her duffel bag.

He blushed wildly when he picked up a pair of black and pink lacy underwear. He shoved it in the bag and continued on.

When he was done he tossed the bag onto the bed making a pillow bounce off.

He stared at the book laying on the bedsheet.

His eyes scanned the title with fear.

_The Labyrinth. _

He has seen this book many times before but never was he this close to it. His biggest weakness lied between those pages. He walked to it and knelt down to look at it. He would not touch it though, unsure of what it would do to him if he did.

He wondered vaguely what it said about him.

And then that one thought came to his head.

What has Andy read? What was The Goblin King like in those pages. What was he like in those pages? What if it wasn't good.

His hand reached slowly out toward the leather bound story.

His finger tips grazed the spine.

An image flashed before Jareth's eyes.

A man, long blonde hair, devilishly handsome, mix matched eyes with a look of evil set upon his face. He radiated evil. He had a snarl set deep in his face, perminant almost. He stood upon a mountain of Elf's. Lifeless, dead.

_The Elfen War._

The Fae had won. With the help of the Goblin Kingdom.

Jareth pulled his hand away as if bitten by a snake. His head and heart ached.

She read that? Or was it just a memory that he faced?

Either way. He had Changed.

Andy had changed him.

Jareth snapped out of his reviere. He heard a floor board creak.

He spun around, one hand aimed to in a karate chop, his right leg up in the air and his other hand at his sword. His face was pursed in concentration like a lemon.

"Your Highness!"

Jareth relaxed and returnd to normal standing position.

"Earwig." The cook was standing in the door way a roll of parchment in his hand. His clothes were ripped and torn and his face was swelling at great speeds. He was obviously harrased my the band of sprites.

"They have told me to give this to you, sir." Earwig handed the peice of paper to Jareth. Jareth went into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth. He handed it to Earwig who took it greatfully. Earwig waited patiently while Jareth read the note.

_Goblin Scum, _

_You will bring Ms. Williams to the outskirts of Sprite territory. And you will tell me what her so called "race" is. _

_She is mine. _

_I have every right to her. She is a part of me now. You can't change that. _

_I have been watching you. _

_You are in love with her. _

_Sucks for you. _

_You have one week._

Jareth scowled darkly at the letter. It sounded like it was writen by a teenager. A stupid nieve teenager who obviously does not know who he is dealing with.

Jareth thought darkly what he meant by watching him. What had he seen? Andy and him talking, laughing?...kissing? In a fit of rage, the letter turned to ice and shattered.

He growled deeply in his throat and stepped over the remains.

He would not allow her to leave him. He would not let her go. She was the only thing keeping him from breaking down.

He was pissed.

* * *

**Andy**

_Rat a tat tat. Rat a tat tat. Rat a tat tat. _

Andy groaned moarnfully and sat up. She opened her eyes to see that Jareth was no longer holding her. His lips were no longer pressed to hers. His hand no longer held hers in a death grip. Drops of water hit her head from an above tree. She groaned.

It was just her and the darkness. Andy's entire right hand was numb and was wrapped in what she recognized to be Jareth's shirt.

She wondered vaguely what her hand looked like. But she was too afraid to look.

Andy ran her tongue over her lips and tasted blood. Her lip peircing was ripped.

"Fuck." She mumbled. She took the ring out and sucked on her lip. Well she wasn't putting that in for a while. She noticed another taste in her mouth. A gross morning breath taste. She groaned. She hated morning breath.

She stood up slowly, the fur blanket falling to the ground.

"MS. WILLIAMS!"

Andy spun around. Her eyes were wild.

"Rudsuck! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, miss."

Andy rubbed her face, realizing the tension in it. Her muscles were stiff. Then she noticed...something was missing.

"Rudsuck, where is Jareth?" Andy spun around hoping to find her King standing against a tree or something.

Rudsuck pursed his lips. "He went back to the castle, miss."

Andy's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He went back to see if everything is okay." Rudsuck looked confused at Andy's worry. Andy began to pase.

"Oh! What if Timble is still there Rudsuck! What would he do to Jareth?" Andy paced the other way ignoring the cold creeping up her legs.

"He will be fine, miss."

"But what if he isn't Rudsuck? I don't know what I'd do if anything would happen to him." Andy recalled her dream in her head and shivered at the thought.

Rudsuck took Andy's hand. She stopped ranting and looked down at the goblin. He smiled up at her.

"You care about him very much, even Rudsuck can see that, but His Highness is strong and fearless and no matter what His Highness will come back in one peice, miss, Rudsuck promises."

Andy looked at the goblin in wonder. Such a small creature. With such a big heart.

* * *

**Jareth **

Most of the Goblins were gone. They fled like cowards when the Sprites attacked. From what Earwig had told him, it was worse then expected. The entire castle had been ripped to shreds. walls had been blundered through, the kitchen's had food and pots and pans everywhere, and his throne room didn't matter much considering it actually looked worse when he left it.

But what pissed jareth off the most was, his room of stairs. Stairways were blown to peices, small fires were ignited on every wall and ceiling.

He sighed and sat down on a broken floating stair. He knew he could have the goblins come back but then the Pyro sprite would notice hoards of goblins walking toward the castle.

He would get Andy, take her back to the castle and they would hide out in the extra cottage in the 4th courtyard, and he would test her abilities so they could report to The Council what she was.

It was such a brilliant idea that Jareth jumped up for joy.

He then remembered the Pyro Sprite. Then he wondered who it was. Andy would tell him and Jareth would kill him. His shoulders slumped.

Andy would never let him do that.

* * *

**Andy**

Andy had restarted the fire that Jareth had started and sat against the nearest tree with Rudsuck at her side.

"Can I ask you a question, Rudsuck?"

"Of course, miss."

"Why does Timble want me?" She slowly unwrapped her hand.

"He thinks you and him are meant to be, miss."

"And how would he know that!" She wondered more to her self. "He doesn't even know me, and he thinks he can be my husband?"

"King, he want's you as his Queen..." Rudsuck paused and seemed to contimplating something.

"I should not tell you this, miss, but...Timble knows you more then you know, he says he has been watching you." As Rudsuck talked the quieter he got.

"What do you mean Rudsuck?"

"He's been watching you for many months now...Please forgive Rudsuck Ms. Williams! He told me not to tell you!" Rudsuck barried his greenish face in Andy's blanket.

"No, it's quite alright, Rudsuck, just don't keep ANYTHING from me anymore okay."

Rudsuck left Andy to her thoughts.

This was bad.

He knew her. Probably a whole lot more then Jareth knew her. That was VERY bad.

That presence she had been feeling right before she would fall to sleep... he was there. Watching. Observing. Obsessing.

For months.

An obsessive man, was a dangerous man.

A twig snapped. Andy's neck snapped up. She saw a shock of red hair, red eyes. She sucked in a breath.

This was it. She heard voices. He was going to take her away from Jareth, forever. He was going to force her to marry him. She was going to be unhappy for the rest of her life.

If she could never be with Jareth again.

She would die.

* * *

**OKAY! You do not know how UNBEILIVABLY SORRY ABOUT THIS! **

**I KNOW IT"S LATE! I KNOW IT"S SHORT!  
**

**I have a lot going on, between school, work, Synergy, The School Play, and homework...**

**I'm swamped. **

**REVIEW!**

***mauh* **

**:3**

**-Annie**


	9. Giving Up or Just Getting Ready?

SO SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE!

I was having MAJOR writers block, and now it's spring! A new me! hopefully one who will keep up with her story.

I know I am really late with this! DON'T KILL ME!

*cowers under computer desk*

-Annie

P.S. THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS! :D

P.S.S I have a **SPECIAL SURPRISE** IN THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Change For The Better

**Chapter 9**

**Andy**

"Master Tumble?" Rudsuck stood up to tentativly, he walked up to the red haired man. Mean while Andy was unsure whether this was him or HIM. She stayed in the shadows glaring holes into the man's head.

"Where's Andromeda?" His eyes were wild and blood shot.

"How do I know you aren't Timble?"

Tumble rolled his eyes.

"If I was him you would already be in his castle being fitted for a wedding dress, you should be thanking me I cloaked your burn-scent so he wouldn't find you before I did." He walked over to the fire and sat down.

"I don't believe you." She answered narrowing her eyes and keeping her distance.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, darling, I'm married." This threw Andy off.

"Huh?" She walked over and sat near him but still kept her distance. Rudsuck sat between them.

"But your like a pervert."

"So?" Tumble looked offened at this. He picked up a stick and tossed it in to the fire. "I've been married for twenty years, marked her and everything, soulmates for life."

"Wait, marked her? You mean this?" Andy took off her bandage.

"Woah! What happened to it? It looks like you shoved your arm in a meat grinder." Andy wrapped up her hand again and glared at him.

"Thank you so much." She growled sarcastically.

"No problem." He grinned cheekily.

Andy sat in silence and wrapped her body in the fur blanket. She breathed in deeply breathing taking in Jareth's scent. Where the fuck was he?

"So I guess I was right about you and the Goblin King being together, huh?" Tumble said after a while he pushed a lock of ginger hair behind a pointed ear.

Andy laughed.

"Yeah I guess." She began playing with her lip that had begun to scab over.

"He must really like you, he used his ice power to seal your Kiss Of Fire."

"Is that what it's called?" She mumbled feeling it throb under Jareth's shirt. She poked the fire moodily with a long stick.

"Uh huh."

Andy sighed. "Why are you here?" Tumble looked her in the eyes for the first time. Red meeting green.

"To tell you the truth I want to get back at Timble," Tumble averted his eyes away from her and pulled a handful of ashes out of the fire and ran them through his long skinny fingers. "He was supposed to marry my sister, marked her for life and what not then he left her in Elfen territory, Fire Sprites aren't welcome there, so they took her prisoner," Tumble crunched the ashes in his fist. "I'm going to make sure you don't get into his hands."

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought Timble was your cousin how could he-"

"Marry my sister?" Andy nodded.

"My wife is my cousin." Tumble said as if that made it all make sense. Andy mentally gagged.

"Inbreeding is common in lower scum."

Both Andy and Tumble's heads whipped around to see a very pissed off looking Jareth carrying Andy's duffel bag.

Andy rushed to her feet, letting her blanket fall to the cold ground.

Jareth dropped her duffel bag and embraced her small frame the same time she did.

Jareth's anger seemed to melt at her touch. She smiled at this. Then she remembered. She stepped away from him, curled her fist and punched his arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the-"

"That was for causing me pain."

Jareth looked ashamed.

"But I-"

Andy then connected her foot with his shin causing him to yelp in surprise.

"That was for going back to the castle when you could have gotten hurt, you buttface."

"Andy I-"

Andy grabbed a fistful of his shirt and smashed her lips into his.

She pulled away from him.

"That's for everything else."

Jareth touched his lips in confusion and a smile crept slowly onto his face.

Then it disappeared. He moved past Andy with lightning speed at Tumble and somehow managed to pull his long sword from it's sheath.

Jareth had the cool tip of his sword resting just above Tumble's adam's apple and right below his chin. The cold blade caught a drop of sweat that sizzled like nitrogen at room temperature. Jareth smirked at Tumble's obvious fear.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to help." Jareth pushed his blade harder and a trickle of blood ran down Tumble's neck.

"Give me one good reason not to slice your throat."

"Because I know how to get him away from your girl. At least for awhile. And I need my revenge."

They stood like that for awhile as Jareth thought this through.

"I'm your only hope."

He slowly lowered his sword. With narrowed eyes and a look of doubt Jareth asked,

"What do you propose we do?"

A sheepish grin spread acrossed Tumble's face.

* * *

Timble was becoming impatient Jareth's time was almost up.

Timble had been sitting in his small mansion staring out the window for the last hour. His red eyes were swollen and had dark shadows under them. His hair was a total mess and he hadn't slept in three days.

It was a stormy day, clouds were rolling in and lightning struck randomly in the sky. This was not a good sign. Timble hated water, especially the cold kind. He sighed and stood out of his chair. As he got up his crisp black suit crinkled.

"Timble."

Timble whirled around hoping to find a beautiful girl standing behind him, instead he found Tumble.

"Oh, hello cousin."

Timble sighed and looked back out the window only this time what he saw made him grin uncontrollably. Walking up to the front door of his mansion was The Goblin King and Andromeda. Timble could almost squeal with glee if it wasn't for his cousin standing behind him watching his every move like a hawk. Timble did do his best to walk out of the mansion without running out the front door. Timble couldn't help but growl lowly when he spotted Jareth's pale arm snaked around her waist. Andromeda had her head hung low and looked as if she was crying. She wore a black knit dress with tall leather boots and her hair hung down over her face like a veil. Jareth was also wearing a very somber outfit. A black silk shirt and a pair of black stir ups, he had a frown etched deep into his face. His eyes were as cold as ice.

Timble put on a large smile.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He greeted them with a flourish of his hand. Andromeda lifted her head slightly to look up at the mansion before them.

"You call this humble?" She mumbled with weak venom dripping from her voice.

"Call it what you want, dear Andromeda, you will be living here for the rest of your petty human life." He answered still smiling as if that statement wasn't insulting at all.

"We would like to say good bye in peace if you don't mind," Jareth said snidely. "I'm sure you have that much decency."

"You have two minutes." Timble backed away about five feet. He watched the little scene unravel.

Jareth leaned in and kissed Andromeda lightly on the lips, this made Timble's blood boil.

"Okay times up. I must say Jareth you are a smart man not trying to run, even before consequences are arranged."

Jareth didn't answer.

"Come here sweetheart, let me show you to your room." Andromeda moved reluctantly to Timble's outstretched elbow but didn't take it and walked past him into the mansion. Timble started heading after her.

"Timble." Timble turned around to be faced with Jareth's long sword pointed right above his heart.

"Now, now, now, you don't want to be making-"

"Shut up and listen. You hurt her, you so much as put a scratch on her I will know, she gets a damned paper cut I will know," Jareth pushed the tip of his sword into the fabric of his fancy black suit, slicing a whole through. Timble looked into his eyes and they were blazing white. Suprisingly it scared the living hell out of him.

"And I'll rip you to shreds!"

It took a few moments for Timble to re-gain his composure, He looked down at the whole in his suit.

"This was my favorite suit."

* * *

**VOILA! There is chapter 9! I hoped you liked! **

**Please Review! **

**P.S. My big announcement! **

***drum roll* **

**After I am done with Change For The Better I will work on a Harry Potter Fic that has been melting in my head and when I'm done with that I will post a SEQUEL to CHANGE FOR THE BETTER!**

**YEAH! **

**But the sequel will come out in most likely October. **

**Sorry. **

**I'll publish chapter ten in the next few days. **

**love, Annie.**


	10. Justine, Terrance, and Timble's sad tale

Hey guys Chapter 10

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Andy **

Andy was led to her room in silence by Timble with Tumble trailing behind. She felt sad but most of all pissed off that Timble thought that he could stalk her, hurt her, and claim her as his queen bride. She hadn't even been there 10 minutes and she wanted to leave.

His mansion was so crisp. It was neat and tidy, and was decorated in various shades of crimson. If someone was murdered there, their blood wouldn't show up on the carpet. Andy scrunched up her face.

_Why do I have a violent imagination?_

"Andromeda this is your room, I expect you to be dressed," He looked down at her knit dress, "Properly, and down in the dining room in 10 minutes, you will find suitable attire in your closet.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Timble turned to her with a snide smile.

"Sweet Andromeda, niave child, you will soon be my bride, and this, thing you are wearing is NOT suitable for a queen." He answered.

"What, so you get to pick clothes out for me like I'm a two year old? You obviously don't know much about me if you think I enjoy being treated like that."

Timble frowned and trailed the back of his middle finger down her fore arm. She winced and jerked her arm away. The heat was intense. She looked down at it and it started turning red, and it felt tight. like her skin was dehydrated.

"Don't defy me, now I expect you to be down stairs clothed like a lady, and with those "peircings" removed."

Andy didn't argue, but she glared hard into his red eyes and whipped around and into her room where she slammed the door, causing a picture frame to fall somewhere in the hall.

Once inside Andy almost gasped at the beauty of the room, unlike all the rest of the mansion this room had baby blue walls, white carpet that was plush and long. The bedspread on top of the bed was a dark blue and the pillows were white and blue striped. What really caught Andy's attention was the window couch.

Andy's eyes all of a sudden went soft and a small smile graced her lips.

_Jareth... _

She approached the couch sat down and took off her boots. It was blue with a white afgan and small pillows.

She lifted her legs onto the couch and looked out the window.

Off in the distance walking down a dirt road was a man she knew very well.

He looked over his shoulder as if he could feel her eyes on him. There eyes met.

They stayed like that watching eachother from a distance.

Andy couldn't figure out what was on his mind. His eyes were dark and sad.

Then she saw something in them that made her sit bolt right up.

His eyes looked as though they were screaming for her, there was something dark and dying inside that she hadn't reached in him. Something he was hiding from her that he was scared to tell her.

"Jareth..."

His eyes went wide and he disappeared.

* * *

"Andy! You have to come out Timble is getting pissed off!" Tumble's voice said frantacilly through the door. Andy had been sitting in the room for an hour, and hasn't even gotten ready for dinner, she decided she wasn't going.

"I'm not coming! Go away Tumble!" The only thing she did was dig through her duffle bag and find her notebook. She had been drawing for a half an hour or so. She thought it was her best work yet, but she didn't know what Jareth would think about it when they met again.

"At least try to fallow his orders until I can get you out of this." He whispered through the door.

Andy's stomache started to growl.

"Ugh, no, I'm not doing this for him."

There was silence from the otherside of the door.

"Then do it for Jareth." He whispered hesitantly. Andy stopped drawing.

"You know if you don't Timble will hurt you and Jareth will be heart broken."

Andy thought somemore. Tumble was right of course. She sighed and stood.

"Fine, but I'm not taking out the peircings."

"Thank you."

"Whatever, tell him I was in the shower or something." Andy closed her sketch book and threw it on the untouched bed. She trampled over to the closet and ripped open the double doors, and cried in agony. Everything was pink.

"Fuck,"

She rummaged through it for something with the darkest pink she could find. It was a simple sundress with white flowers she stripped of her clothes and pulled on the dress.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. The only thing obstructing her beauty was the gauze wrapped around her hand.

She then walked out the door and was escorted by Tumble.

"What happened to Timble?" Andy asked hesitantly. She looked up at Tumble, he looked like he was thinking, he was wearing a white suit with a white tie. I worked wonderfully with his red hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked, there eyes met once. Andy couldn't help but notice the differences between him and Timble, fore example Tumble's eyes were sort of maroon, and Timble's were that creepy blood red like a ruby.

"What made him so unhappy?" Andy could almost see the cogs working in his head.

"Well I guess it was his brother, Terrance, he was in line for the throne."

"Why isn't he king now?"

"He died of Retandinious, it's a very rare disease of the fire glands in our body back tracking into our hearts and killing us, only Fire Sprites can get it. Timble hated his everloving guts, not only because he was a pompous jerk but he was next in line for the throne and Timble was jealous, because that meant he would never be king, just prince. Then they both fell in love, with a giril of Fae blood, you may know her, her name was Justine, she was Jareth's sister."

Andy's eyes flickered, She didn't know that. And it killed her to know that Jareth didn't tell her more about his family.

"What happened to her?" Tumble sighed deeply as if he was grieved to even discuss it.

"She was a Warrior Princess, same as Jareth is a Warrior King, there was a war going on in the far off desert between her kingdom, the Elfen Kingdom and well, the Sprites, and the Fire Sprites were called in."

"Timble what happened?"

"Terrance didn't see her face conceiled in the helmet behind. He ran his sword through her heart, she was dead instantly. Tumble wouldn't leave the mansion for almost a year in grievement, he cried tears of ash, terrance cryed tears of water, that's one of the symptoms of Retandinious. He died a week later. Timble has been trying to find a women ever since, I think the reason he's so attracted to you is that you look so much like her. And you are bootilicous."

"You would put a little pervertedness in it."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I'm done with chapter 10! YAH! **

**Never knew that Jareth and Timle were already tied in with eachother? huh? huh? huh? Did ya? No. I didn't think so! **

**Review please! **

**-love annie.**


	11. The End is Near

**Hey Guys! **

**Chapter 11 here! **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Jareth**

Jareth lay on his window bed after dinner wondering how well there little plan was going to work out. His muscles ached with physical fatigue from roaming the labyrinth all day, and his head ached from emotional strain. He looked out over the labyrinth in silence, drinking in the sight of the flowers, bushes and trees in bloom, but this didn't lift his mood. It felt like he had a 1 ton peice of concrete sunk in his stomache. Most of the goblins came back the next day, they apologized, and grieved at his feet, but they didn't need too, Jareth was way to exhausted to be mad at them.

Jareth had sent Rudsuck and Dumraga to fetch him some medicine at the apothecary's.

Jareth was so tired he could fall over, but he didn't get a wink of sleep, he was to busy cooking up scenerios in his head that were going on with Andy and Timble, most of them bad in different ways. He thought long and hard about him and her. And now that he was away from her intoxicating personality he started thinking clearly.

They couldn't be together.

He didn't deserve her. He was an evil man, a betrayer, he was... a murderer.

Five minutes later Dumraga brought in the medicine in tea, with Riptaught trailing behind.

Jareth drained it with a greedy quickness. Not ten minutes later he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Andy **

The next day Andy awoke from a light sleep, that only lasted maybe 3 hours, she was busy all night drawing and writing and nursing her 4 new burns.

Dinner did not go well. Andy tried to be polite. She tried to grin and bear it but it wouldn't work. Every little thing Timble did pissed Andy off. And she couldn't help but let her sarcastic side get the better of her, so it resulted at slight touches here and there. Timble didn't really grab her or anything because he knew that touching her was enough. This made her think how **did** he expect to hold her, kiss her, have sex with her or even love her if they would never be able to touch. She also thought that for someone who wanted to get married he sure had a crappy way of showing his affection. Every ten minutes he would give her a back handed compliment.

She didn't give a shit if he lost his one love and turned bitter, his attitude and cruelness gave her no choice she couldn't live for another hour with a jerk like that.

So once she woke up she got ready for the day and tried to find Tumble. It definitly wasn't easy. It took her an hour to find him. The mansion was only half the siz of Jareth's castle but it had about a million and three different rooms, and a thousand hallways.

She found him in a small library.

"Tumble." He looked up from a book he was reading with grin on his face.

"Yes?"

She made sure there was no one around. "I need to get out of here." She said in a low husky voice.

Tumble stared at her for a minute, then his smile drooped. He sighed heavily, took off his reading glasses and closed his book. He stood from the arm chair he was sitting in and walked up to her so he was a few inches away.

"We have a plan, Andromeda." He said very seriously.

"Ugh, forget the damned plan! I can't take another hour with that lunatic-" Andy froze, she looked up at Tumble was fear and shock on her face. She backed away from him as quickly as possible.

"You called me Andromeda."

"Yes, So?"

"Only one person in Underground doesn't call me Andy-"

He moved to fast for her to see. Before she knew it he had both hands grasped around her upperarms. The heat transfer from his palms and fingers to her skin was unbearable. She screamed.

"So you and my idiot cousin have been working together haven't you?"

Andy didn't know wether that question was retorrical or not, but either way she was to overcome by pain to care. She didn't answer.

He growled in anger and let go of her. He stalked out of the room.

"Timble, where are you going?" Andy ran after him, fearing he was going to do something horrible to Tumble. She caught up to him.

"Timble, Timble stop, stop walking away from me." She said frantically. She grabbed his clothed arm. He reacted fast and ripped his arm away from her grasp.

"Get away from me." He growled and began walking away again.

"I know about what happened between you and your brother." She whispered silently.

Timble stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell do you know about that?"

"I know that you and your older brother Terrence fought over Justine, Jareth's sister, the Queen of the Elfen realm, I know that Terrence, killed her-"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, you little brat." He snarled rounding on her.

"- on accident, I know you hate him for that, that because of him your so bitter and mean-"

"Shut up!" He advanced on her.

But she just kept her ground. Her wide green eyes stayed locked with his narrowed mean red ones.

"- I know your hurting, and you wish it never happened. I know that you regret so many things, I know you wish that you could have hurt your brother the way he hurt you-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"-That you wish you could end all the pain, that sometimes you could just end your life and get it over with-"

"How the hell do you know how I feel?"

Andy's eyes suddenly narrowed and became mean.

"Because, you idiot! You and I are one in the same!"

The anger in Timble's eyes grew.

"HOW? YOU HAVE YOUR LOVER! HE'S NOT DEAD! YOU HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED PAIN!"

There was silence.

Andy could not believe the words she just heard.

Slowly, like a pot of boiling water, Andy's pure rage, and sadness started to bubble, she had never felt so mad in her entire life. It was like a disease was taking over her, she curled her fists, digging her black painted nails into the tender skin of her palms, until she felt blood. There was a part of her that tried to keep her anger in check, but her rage whispered to her that it wouldn't work, this time.

Then she snapped.

"FUCK YOU! You say I haven't experienced pain? You asshole! I DON'T HAVE A LOVER! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM HIM! That's just as good as him being dead! You say I don't know how you feel? HA! My parents are DEAD! DAY IN AND DAY OUT I THINK ABOUT HOW I COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM FROM DYING! Sometimes I think about going back to slitting my wrists. AND MY GRANDMOTHER IS DYING! One of the ONLY people in this shit infested world that understood me! THAT'S THE ONLY FUCKING REASON I'M EVEN HERE! The one person that understands me fully, is in a insane asylum! He's not coming out anytime soon! The only person I had left, that made me happy anymore was Jareth, the one thing that kept me going, the only thing I had left! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!"

Andy gasped for breath, and waited for him to retort, with that stupid smirk. But to her surprise, he stood there shocked out of his wits.

Andy's blood began to cool and she uncurled her fists, she didn't notice the blood from her abused palms falling on the red carpet. Her eyes unnarrowed and the thing that replaced her rage was, sadness, pure sadness. Tears began to push at her bottom eyelids, but she wouldn't let them free. She never would. Crying shows a sign of weakness. Her father taught her that. She quickly wiped them away before they could spill over.

"You know your problem, Timble? You need to forgive and forget, and get on with your life."

Then something hit her like a ton of bricks. Timble knew they were planning to break her out, he knew. He was never going to let her go.

She was never going to get out of there, she would never see Jareth again, she would never get to see Sandra's funeral, she would NEVER see the Upperworld again. She would never see her Great Uncle Tobias. She would never visit her parent's grave, never put flowers by there headstone. She would never become an artist, she would never eat popcorn, slushies, pizza or marshmellows again. She would never watch reruns of StarTrek, or go bungee jumping, swim dolphins, she would never see her old room again, her stuffed animals, her yearbooks. She'd never sing the national anthem at a baseball game, never play soccer, or tennis, she'd never be happy again.

All of a sudden a deep frown sat itself on her face, her eyes clouded over and she went numb.

She silently walked out of the library, and disappeared down the hall toward her room.

* * *

**Jareth**

Jareth was counting down the days till the winter ball held at Timble's mansion. That's when there plan would come into effect. He had a plan when he saved her, that would be it he would save her and tell his father to take her in. He would not let himself be infatuated with her any more then he already was. He was not good for her. His normal self would just leave her there, but he couldn't bring himself to be so cruel, and leave her with that monster, he wouldn't do that to her.

It was exactly three days away from the night of all nights.

He lay on his window bed, looking out acrossed the Labyrinth and up at the stars, he remembered that night, that they had admitted there liking for eachother. How happy he felt. Then he saddened knowing he would never feel that way again with her. But then he thought of that old saying. Better to have loved and lost, then to not have loved at all. At least he had his memorys to get him through, something he never had with Sarah.

He rolled over away from the stars and look at his once again black hole room.

* * *

**Tumble**

Tumble sat in the small cramped dungeon cell in greif. He sighed heavily, He was never going to get his revenge. The worst part about Timble's betrayal to Tumble's sister was that he didn't even love her, he did care a rat's ass about her life. He gave her the kiss just to claim a queen, the worst of all is that it only lasted a few months.

Tumble felt horrible for Andy, he had heard her entire brust of rage, half way acrossed the mansion.

Tumble missed Amelia horribly, his wife. He hadn't come home the night before and he knew she was worried about him. He could feel it. That's something else about the Kiss of Fire, you can feel the other's emotions apart from your own. He felt sorrow, she felt worry. There was a magic link between the too like telepathy almost.

Tumble sat on the tiny twinsized bed that Timble provided him with.

He remembered Timble's exact words as he threw him in the dungeon cell.

_"How could you betray me like this? You were like a brother to me." Timble said in a hurt voice._

_"That's the problem Timble." Tumble responded gently. _

Tumble sighed again and tried to think of another plan.

* * *

**Andy**

The next three days went by in a blur. Andy barely ate, didn't sleep at all, and just sat in her room, on her bed drawing, just drawing. She didn't speak to anyone, she completely blocked her self off from the rest of the world. She had locked her door and wouldn't open it for anyone except the occasional servant.

The second day, she accidently opened the door for Timble. He stood there in the middle of the room and screamed his lungs out at her, she stood there and took it all, his insults. She just sat there drawing in her notebook.

"_What the hell do you keep drawing anyways?" She didn't answer didn't even look at him. _

_Until she felt a large hand wrap tightly around her frail neck. She looked up at him with depressed eyes. There green lost there bright happy color and were almost a cloudy green mist. _

_She knew the flesh of her neck was burning severly, but the pain of her heart, outweighed the pain of her skin. _

_"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, each bringing a lesson we must learn, each one helps us to grow." She whispered. "I don't know what you have taught me yet, maybe anger, but I thank you for that."_

_Timble let go of her and left, the power of those words scared him. _

When it came to the third day, the day of the ball. Timble asked if she would get ready and join the ball down stairs.

"It would be fun, I guess." He sighed, he was to tired to yell or scream at her.

She didn't seem to be listening and he didn't really care. Once he closed the door, she put down her notebook. She sighed and looked toward her closet. She stood and searched past all the pink.

In the back she found a beautiful dark blue strapless ball gown with white lace at the bodice, and a matching blue saphire necklace in the jewelry box.

She took a shower and curled her hair, she put on the dress and necklace and swapped her converse for a pair of black flats.

She looked at her self in the mirror. She looked beautiful except for the burn around her neck, up her arms, and up her collarbones.

She picked up her notebook and her pencil and started heading to the sound of ballroom music.

When she found the ballroom she opened one of the huge doors, There was a band in the corner playing soft music. She saw hundreds of people of all different speeches, goblins, Faes, Fire Sprites, Water Sprites, Earthlen Fairys, Mermaids, very important Queens and Kings, Dukes, Duchesses, she even saw a tree, none of this interested her one bit.

She strolled over to a table plopped down in a plush chair, brought her knees up to her chin resting her notebook in her lap, and opened it up.

She continued to draw.

She listened to the music, she thought she recognized it but couldn't place it in her head. Her pencil ran smoothly acrossed the paper, this was the 6th one she wore down to the eraser.

"What are you just sitting there like a bump on a log for, silly girl, why don't you dance?"

Andy's eyes widened. She dropped her pencil into her lap.

"Grandma?"

* * *

**OH! Cliff Hanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Oh guess what? I have a virgin margarita and you don't! Hahahaha! **

**Please Review and Favorite (I really like Reviews) **

**-Annie**


	12. The End

**Hey Guys! **

**This is THE last chapter of Change for the Better so, I'm saying thank you to all of you who have commented through our the making of this story**

**Thanks to: **

**GothGirl13**

**Shadowsammy**

**Tanya Rayne**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright**

**vampireinside**

**DarkAngelCharmer**

**TheSlytherinWolf**

**Dramionie5**

**JHaines**

**15-n-Jan**

**CursedMinstrel**

**Alice Athea**

* * *

**Andy**

"Grandma?"

"Hello, Andromeda, dear."

Andy stared up at her Grandmother in shock, she was in her nightgown, her long white speckled black hair was let down and she had her reading glasses and a book in her hand.

Andy stood up and embraced the open.

"What are you doing here? And in your nightgown no less." Sandra looked at her with confused eyes.

"Didn't you send for me?" Andy let go of Sandra.

"Send for you? What do you mean?" Sandra looked surprised.

"I guess they haven't figured out what you are yet."

"Grandma, why don't you just tell me?" Sandra took a seat next to the chair that Andromeda was sitting in and motioned for her to sit next to her.

Andy obligded, hesitantly and picked up her notebook.

"Andromeda, I can see sadnesses in your face what's wrong? This looks like a magnificant party, why aren't you being courted by a handsome man?"

Andy smirked.

"Well lets just say things took a turn for the worse." She answered grimmly. It was then that she noticed that no one had noticed the frail old lady in a nightgown amongst the beautiful dresses and pressed suits. The music still played a sweet fragile melody.

"Grandma? Can the other guests see you?" Sandra frowned.

"Well...no, not exactly. Your subconsious doesn't want them to see me."

Andy thought about this for a mere 50 seconds before she scrunched up her face.

"Huh?" Sandra sighed.

"Well, I'm not exactly here. You are having a mental conversation with me in your head, sort of."

Andy looked at her as if she was crazy then realized it. Her head drooped and she fell back into sadness.

"You're my imagination." Sandra smiled warmly.

"...sure, let's go with that." Sandra said rather hesitantly.

Andy brought her knees back up to her chin and began drawing again.

"Great, my mind must just be torturing me even furthur. I know you are going die soon, you may even be dead and I don't know it."

"Hmm, I'm not here to torture you." Sandra said lightly. "Just to simply give you guidance."

"I don't need guidance." Andy retorted, unconvincingly.

"You shouldn't give up on Jareth, he will come, and you know it." Sandra smiled lightly at her. Andy looked at her grandmother.

"I don't know anything, I know nothing about that man, and he knows nothing about me, he was probably just using me." Andy said her voice cracking and choking.

"Now, what made you think that?" Andy ripped out the drawing in her notebook. She crumpled it up and threw it behind her.

"You shouldn't throw away something like that." Sandra said looking back at the crumpled up drawing with sadness.

"Why not?"

"You don't know how much good could come out of that drawing. It could turn out to change your life, make you happy, it could be the only thing you have left."

"I have a feeling we aren't talking about that drawing anymore."

"Smart girl, but you know you can't blame me, I'm here because you brought me here."

"What do you me- Oh she would disappear." Andy sighed and stared at the empty chair next to her. Her mind was telling her that she should hang on to Jareth. Well, her mind should know she's stubborn.

"Timble, where is your brute of a cousin?"

Andy looked up at the two people about 8 feet away talking and drinking.

"Unfortunatly, Duchess Hergood, he could not attend, It is really a pity I was hoping he could assist me in the planning. But this evening he had to attend to his wife and child." Andy sighed at how easily Timble could lie through his teeth. And he had the biggest smile, and was even more polite then the first day they met.

"Oh, what a pity in deed, he is so rude and unworthy of your kindness, but he can plan an exceptional party."

"Yes he can, Madam. I must say, you do look ravishing this fine evening."

The Duchess giggled. She was very pretty with long blonde hair and saphire eyes. She wore a red gown reaching mid-shin. Andy could tell by her pointed ears that she was undoubtedly an elf of higher standard.

"Now, Timble, don't let Duke Hergood hearing that, he'll have your head for sure, you naughty boy, you." She winked and touched his shoulder lightly.

She trotted away with a proud dispostion in her step.

Timble seemed to notice her sitting not to far away from them and began strolling over to her.

"Aw, Andromeda, so nice of you to join...Your drawing again." Timble stopped himself mid-sentence. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, at least your speaking now."

Andy grunted in response.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" Andy gave him a look saying, 'Don't try that nice guy act on me, buster.' He got the hint.

He sat down in the chair that Sandra sat in.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you go through all this trouble to act nice, when you are really a cold hearted bastard on the inside?"

Timble thought.

"I'm a king, of Pyro Sprites to be exact, I have to set a good example."

"Well, you do a shitty job, you definatly don't have my vote when re-election comes along."

"Well, you're in a better mood." He said smirking and not once looking at her face.

"Go away." She retorted, heaving a huge sigh.

"Fine, but I'm coming back to make sure you aren't harassing my guests." He got up in his blood red suit and trotted away. Andy stuck out her peirced tongue at his back. He made her take out her peircings but he didn't know about that one.

Andy sighed and began drawing again. She began with a long line with a slight curve. It reminded her of the smirk that seemed to always be set upon Jareth's pale face. But she didn't turn it into Jareth she turned it into a vacant chair, quite like the one next her.

* * *

**Jareth**

He had been drinking.

Jareth had, had a few...dozen goblets of wine, in the hour before his arrival to the ball. He was feeling a little more then washed out. He was actually feeling...nervous, for the first time in...well...ever. This whole plan seemed foolish to Jareth and he much rather would spend his time in his room of many stairs.

But he would do it for Andy. And only Andy. After this entire thing was over the first thing he was going to do was fall into bed with a teddy bear he never knew he had and sleep for an eternity.

But back to Jareth's wine issue.

When he was ready to teleport to the ball he was a little light headed but still had enough sense in him to remember to put on his tuxedo and remember what he was doing this for in the first place.

All it took was Andy's beautiful smile in his mind, and he was sober as a new born baby.

Jareth had decided to bring his longsword just incase. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a lovesick man, refusing to subject himself to it.

He was ready.

* * *

**Andy**

"What do you mean I can't go to my room?" Andy's face was red with frustration.

"Sorry, Miss, but no one is aloud up there besides Sir Timble."

Andy was standing at the foot of the grand staircase in a very pissed off mood.

"What the hell, man! I LIVE here!"

"Sorry, Miss, but it's not allowed."

"Numbnutts! I'm supposed to MARRY the douchebag! Now let me upstairs so I can get another pencil!"

Andy had broken yet another pencil and needed desperatly to get a new one or her drawing will never be finished. She clenched the smooth fabric of her dress in her balled up fists suprised it hasn't torn from the strain.

"I'll have to see some identification, Miss."

"Who on this God damned earth would bring ID to a ball?"

A smug smile appeared on the gaurds face, she couldn't see all of his face though it was cover by a cloth mask.

He seemed to ENJOY this! This was really making her mad.

"I have you now, you said you CAME to the party, so there for you do not live here."

...Andy's mind went blank.

"Your just twisting my words around, dipstick! I never said that!"

"Then why don't I see ID, Miss? If you are who you say you are, you would have no problem showing me some ID."

"I would GLADLY show you some ID, but low and behold, Dipshit, I can't get to my room to get you ID because YOU...WON'T...LET...ME...UP THERE!"

The gaurd was silent for a moment he seemed to be thinking.

"...So...you don't have ID?"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"Well, that's just to bad isn't it? Now just run along and play with the other children in the Kid's Party Room."

Andy let out a growl of frustration. She slapped her sketch book down on one of the marble staircases and sunk down next to it.

"Flippin Tits..." She muttered.

She watched people through the ballroom door, she just now realized that everyone was in a mask but her and Timble. She so many different kinds of masks, she wished Timble would have told her. She loved masquerades.

She didn't notice the man standing in front of her until he spoke.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" Andy looked up at an outstretched gloved hand. That hand was attached to an arm, which was clad in white fabric, and it was attached to a torso. She looked at the man's face examining his features. He had long blond hair in a braid a little past his shoulders. He wore a red mask with a long nose.

Something about this man told her to take the offer.

"Sure, I guess." She took his hand and immediatly felt a cool sensation run up her spine. He led her to the ballroom in the very center. She looked up as the band was getting ready to play there next song.

She stood in the center of the ballroom, a crystal chandilier hung high in the vaulted ceiling. Something about this was very familiar.

Andy laid her hands on his shoulders and his hands went to her waist, making her flinch, her under arm brushed his hand and her scorched flesh and the fabric of his tuxedo made a painful sting.

The band began playing a sad trill of lonely notes. It was uncanny how familiar the song was but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She examined a painting on the wall behind the man's head.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?" The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Not really." She retorted in curt manor, almost rude.

"Why aren't you wearing a mask? If you look at mine you can see roses embedded along the eyeholes."

Trying to be interested, Andy looked at his mask and immediatly her eyes were drawn to his. Her heart skipped a beat and then began thumping like a jack rabbit.

The right eye was dialated and the other was not.

"Jareth?" She pulled the mask down so it was around his neck. They embraced eachother, briefly and let go before anyone caught on.

"How did you- I mean- what's-"

"I'm here to carry out the plan, I'm not going to leave you here, with that creep and- your neck, what did he do to your neck?" Jareth reached up to touch the tender flesh of her neck. She caught his wrist just before that glove touched her.

"Don't...touch it." She managed to say. Jareth growled.

"I'll kill that bastard." He snarled.

"Jareth we need to talk."

Jareth looked up at Andy.

"I know about your sister. Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me so much not tell me you had a sister?"

"It's not like that Andy. I just- well I just-" He heaved a sigh, "It's complicated."

"Jareth I know practically nothing about you. How can I trust you to get me out of here, how do I know this isn't some giant scheme? Why don't you be honest with me?"

Jareth was shocked. He had never heard so much of her opinion. He sighed and laid his head gently on her shoulder.

"It's just-" He sighed. "I care about you, but...I can't live within you, my life is not one you should get involved in." Jareth's eyes were moist and full of sorry.

"Well, if that's how it is..."

Andy sighed deeply.

"You have to leave, Jareth."

They stopped dancing. Jareth looked into her eyes and searched for something, he didn't know what though.

"What?"

"Timble knows you were planning to break me out, he'll be expecting you, and if you think I can't be apart of your life...then just leave." Andy broke apart from him.

He pulled her back into him.

"I am not leaving here without you. Do you see what he has done to you?" He said referring to her scars.

Without warning, Jareth collapsed. He kneeled his hands and knees pressing and scraping the floor.

Andy tried to go to him bust she was held back by a ring of blue fire. It was then that she realized why everything was so familiar. Her dream, her nightmare, was becoming a reality. She looked over at Jareth.

"Jareth! Oh my god! You have to run!" Jareth's hands and ankles were bound by what looked like chains made of black fire.

Andy's heart was racing unbelievably fast. She could feel pure adrenaline pump through her veins. Her mind was racing a million miles per hour.

And she could feel tears run down her face.

Jareth seemed to understand what was going on and tears began to run down his beautiful face

From behind her Timble walked to Jareth. she cringed away from his hot skin.

Jareth looked at her his eyes welled up with another round of tears. He let out a choked sob. Timble had Jareth's long sword. He stood directly infront of Jareth and poised to strike.

She tried to go to him, to stop his tears, to hold him, to sooth him. She struggled against the fire as much as she could.

Jareth's eyes found her's. They became glassy.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

At that moment Andy had enough strength to break free. She ran to Jareth.

Timble struck.

And there was a splash of crimson.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Andy awoke uneasily, her head was killing her, she felt like she had a massive hang over. She lay there with her eyes closed thinking about her mom's amazing homemade pancakes, and the perfect stack that would be waiting for her when she went into the kitchen.

She opened her eyes and all the memorys came flooding back to her. She sat up stock straight, and was immediatly forced back down by a pain in her stomache.

"Shhhh. Just rest, precious, it'll be okay." Andy looked around her and found Jareth sitting in chair next to her hospital bed. Wait...**hostpital BED? **

"Jareth! What in St. Elmo's Fire happened?" Jareth stood up from his chair and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Well, you saved my life actually." He brushed a strand of long black hair out of her green eyes. "You jumped infront of Timble's blade and took the blow, Andromeda...I thought I lost you. I thought you were..." He didn't finish his sentence. But he took her hand and kissed the fingers. She could feel his cool smooth hand shake. She loved the feeling of his lips on her fingers and had missed it dearly.

"But, wait, what about Timble?"

"He was arrested under the charges of attempted murder and kidnap of Tumble-"

"Some one mention me?" Tumble walked briskley into the room with a huge grin on his face. Andy saw Jareth's eyes narrow at his arrival.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me get my revenge, he's behind bars and I'm with my Amelia and my 5 year old son again. But I have to get going, I need to take Trendal to school, it's his first year of kindergarten. I'll be back later to visit, and bring something other then nasty hospital food."

Tumble left with the same smile on his face.

"Jareth how did Timble get your sword?"

"I had to give it up at he entrance to the mansion. I took the librety of bringing your things to your room."

Andy spotted her notebook on the bedside table and noticed that there was a new smudge mark on the first page.

She looked up at Jareth who was looking guilty.

"You went through my notebook." He nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I especially like the first and the third one."

Andy looked at he first one. It was of his eyes, it was that one she drew the day she arrived at the Pyro Sprite Manor, it was of the sadness in his eyes. The third one was him and her laying on her bed the night he found out about the kiss, they were just...talking.

"Looks like you were thinking about me alot." He said.

"...yeah. Do you still not want me in your life?" She asked closing the notebook and lookind into his eyes. He nodded his head but, he said. "No."

Andy smiled.

Jareth made her scoot over and he sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't bear the thought of a world without you."

They sat there for a long time in silence just holding eachother.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Andy paused, she smiled and burried her head in his chest taking in his sweet scent.

"I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

**_To Be Continued...on this date_**

**_October 31st of 2011! It will be named "Changed For Good". _**

* * *

**Yep so hope you guys liked the last chapter of Change For The Better. **

**Here's a secret that's in the sequel. **

**JARETH HAS TO GET A HAIRCUT! **

**Shhhhhhh! don't tell anyone. *wink* **

**love annie.**


End file.
